Listen to You
by besajoy
Summary: Ketika Sungmin jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang bahkan berbeda 180 derajat dibanding dirinya, namun apakah orang itu tidak akan mencintai dirinya juga seperti yang ia pikir? / TWOSHOOT / Not a Songfic / KyuMin / Warning: GS
1. Chapter 1

Title: Listen to You.

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The casts belong to God and this story is mine.

Genre: Romance, Hurt and comfort, AU.

Rating: T+

Cast:

- Main Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun.

Summary: Ketika Sungmin jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang bahkan berbeda 180 derajat dibanding dirinya, namun apakah orang itu tidak akan mencintai dirinya juga seperti yang ia pikir?

Warning: GS a.k.a Gender Switch. This changes uke's gender to girl. Main characters have same age.

A/N: 11,025 words, 29 pages, in Microsoft Word. Full of the exaggerated words LOL.

Better if you hear a Kyuhyun's song which has the title as "Listen to You" before, like this fic title. Because although this is NOT a song fiction, but there are the lyrics of Listen to You. So, you know what the purpose of it is.

And if you don't like genderswitch fanfiction, go away. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Sungmin POV<p>

Aku berlari menuju tempat yang bisa digunakan untuk berteduh seraya menerjang hujan yang terus turun dari langit dengan derasnya. Setibanya di sana aku segera mengelap wajahku yang sudah terguyur air hujan dengan tanganku meski itu tidak membantu sepenuhnya. Aku baru saja selesai memenuhi sebuah acara dan harus pulang dengan menggunakan bus lebih dari sekali untuk bisa tiba di tempat tinggalku. Namun ketika aku sedang asyik berjalan menuju halte yang memang jaraknya masih cukup jauh, hujan sudah menumpahkan airnya dengan cukup banyak hingga membuat tubuhku serasa mandi padahal aku hanya mencari tempat teduh sesaat. Sial sekali hujan dimulai saat aku masih berada di jalan dan bukan pada saat aku sudah sampai di rumah sehingga jadilah aku seperti sekarang ini. Basah kuyup di sekujur tubuh.

Sembari menunggu hujan berhenti, aku mengeringkan rambut panjangku yang juga sudah basah layaknya orang baru selesai keramas. Betapa banyaknya air yang jatuh ke bawah dari rambutku saat kuperas, pantas saja sedikit terasa lebih berat tadi. Setelah kurasa cukup walaupun masih belum kering sepenuhnya barulah aku menunggu hujan berhenti dan menunggu tubuhku beserta pakaian yang membalutnya mengering secara alami.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar. Sepi, tak ada orang-orang selain aku sendiri. Hanya ada beberapa mobil yang berlalu-lalang di jalan. Cuaca pun semakin lama semakin terasa menusuk kulitku yang masih basah ini sehingga lama-kelamaan aku merasa kedinginan. Sialnya aku pun tidak membawa jaket untuk menghalangi suhu dingin ini memasuki tubuhku. Jadilah aku terpaksa mendekap tubuhku sendiri meski aku tahu itu tak banyak membantu.

Hah… Seandainya saja aku sampai di rumah terlebih dahulu sebelum hujan ini datang…

Aku hanya memandang ke arah jalan yang masih diiringi guyuran hujan dengan lesu. Hujan terus menumpahkan airnya yang menyebalkan ini. Padahal aku sudah kedinginan begini dan ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah. Kalau tempat tinggalku dekat dari sini mungkin aku akan nekat menerobos hujan, tapi faktanya rumahku itu jaraknya masih jauh dari sini. Aku menghela nafas kesal. Mengapa semuanya terasa begitu lama kalau sudah saat-saat seperti ini? Mana tubuhku tak kunjung mengering pula. Ah, sial. Stok kesabaran dalam jiwaku semakin menipis saja kalau begini caranya.

Di tengah-tengah waktu tungguku yang menyebalkan ini, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa seseorang menepuk pundak sebelah kiriku. Aku terlonjak kaget. Kukira hantu, ternyata kakinya masih napak. Dan yang lebih mengagetkannya lagi ternyata sosok itu adalah sosok yang kukenal. Bahkan lebih dari sekedar kukenal, namun sudah kusukai bahkan kucintai.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Sungmin?" tanyanya.

Aku hampir lupa nafas dibuatnya.

Jarak diantara kami dekat sekali, dan dia yang angkat bicara terlebih dahulu tanpa basa-basi.

"Berteduh saja, menunggu hujan berhenti," jawabku dengan nada setenang mungkin. Padahal aliran darahku sudah lari marathon seperti ini. Aku masih tidak menyangka akan bertemu dia di sini.

"Oh…," gumamnya. "Memangnya mau ke mana?" tanyanya lagi.

Sial, dia basa-basi lagi.

"Tadinya aku mau ke halte bus untuk pulang ke rumah. Tapi hujan sudah turun begini. Jadinya aku akhirnya berteduh di sini," jelasku. Melihat sorot matanya yang tajam namun meneduhkan hati itu mendorongku untuk mengadu kepadanya. Entahlah, padahal kekasihpun bukan.

"Hahahahaha. Kasihan," ejeknya yang membuatku terperanjat. Ia malah tertawa di atas penderitaanku tanpa ada rasa simpati sedikitpun.

Entahlah, kedua mataku tiba-tiba terasa panas. Bukan sekali ini ia berlaku seperti ini padaku. Dan sekali lagi aku merasa sakit hati dibuatnya.

Mungkin ia memang tidak pernah mencintaiku. Aku saja yang terlalu berharap.

Aku memalingkan muka, takut-takut ia menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajahku.

"Kamu basah sekali, Sungmin."

Iya, aku tahu dia punya payung. Tapi tidak usah terus mengejekku seperti itu. Tidak bisakah dia berhenti menggores lukaku semakin dalam, huh?

"Pakai ini," ucapnya yang membuat perhatianku kembali kepadanya. Rupanya dia memberiku sebuah jaket yang beberapa saat yang lalu dipakainya.

Lagi-lagi aku mengerdipkan mata. Astaga—ini serius?

Kupandangi jaket itu sesaat, lalu kulemparkan tatapanku padanya lekat-lekat. Dia masih memasang ekspresi _stay cool_ dan sekarang dia terlihat hanya mengenakan kemeja berlengan pendek serta celana yang pendek pula. Aku tidak tahu mesti menerima tawarannya atau tidak. Pasalnya aku yakin dia kedinginan juga tidak memakai jaketnya itu di cuaca yang seperti ini, apalagi dengan pakaian yang tidak membungkus tubuhnya secara total seperti itu. Tapi aku disini pun kedinginan setengah mati dengan bajuku yang berkerah namun tanpa lengan serta rok selututku yang basah.

Dan hal terpenting yang membuatku ragu ialah—aku tidak merasa dekat dengannya bahkan sebagai teman sekalipun. Perasaan tidak enak pun tentu saja muncul di benakku.

"Heh, malah melamun. Sudah aku kasih juga," celetuknya, yang membuatku segera tersadar.

"Tapi kamu bagaimana?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tsk," decaknya. "Kamu ini terlalu gengsi. Tubuhmu tak bisa bohong," ucapnya yang kini harus merepotkan kedua tangannya untuk mengenakan jaketnya di tubuhku sambil terus memegang payung

Rasanya jantung ini ingin loncat saja. Tindakannya yang seperti itu membuatku berasa seakan dipeluk. Aku sampai menahan nafas menahan gejolak rasa ini atau bila tidak kutahan aku akan berteriak kelepasan.

Belum pernah dia seperhatian ini. Jangankan perhatian, acuh pun tidak sepertinya. Baru kali ini. Apa ini mimpi? Seseorang tolong cubit aku sekarang!

Kubenahi jaket itu agar benar-benar pas di tubuhku. "Terima kasih, Kyuhyun," ucapku.

"Hm," ia hanya mengangguk dan berdehem. Ia masih berlagak santai yang membuatku ingin menamparnya. Padahal aku sudah gugup setengah mati dan disembunyikan pula dari dirinya.

"Daripada kamu menunggu di sini, bosan dan kedinginan, bagaimana jika kau ke rumahku dulu? Hitung-hitung sekalian main," tawarnya lagi.

Reflek aku memelototkan padaku padanya, kaget. "Apa? Main? Kau bercan—"

"Kau ini gengsi terus. Kalau mau ya mau saja, Sungmin," ucapnya yang dengan seenaknya menarik tanganku.

"Tunggu dulu! Kau ini lancang sekali," gertakku seraya melepas genggaman tangannya yang hinggap di pergelangan tangan kiriku.

Ia memandangku dengan terkejut. "Oke, maaf," ucapnya cepat.

Apa aku terlihat marah padanya barusan? Padahal sebenarnya aku hanya kaget tadi. Kaget menyaksikan tindakannya yang seolah-olah hendak menculikku. Ah, aku jadi merasa bersalah sekarang. Biar bagaimanapun juga aku merasa senang berada di dekatnya dan aku pun suka tidak enak hati menerima tawaran baik dari orang lain, apalagi orang itu adalah temanku. Dia pun mulai menunjukkan perhatiannya yang berbeda dari biasanya. "Aku… Aku hanya… Kau tidak sendirian di rumah, bukan?"

Sial! Rasa gugupku tidak bisa terhindarkan lagi pada akhirnya.

Dan yang lebih sialnya lagi dia malah membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Tidak, Sungmin. Ada pembantuku di rumah. Memangnya aku bernafsu dengan tubuh teposmu itu? Tsk. Ayolah, daripada nunggu hujan di sini, bosan. Apalagi tubuhmu sudah basah begitu. Lebih baik kau menghangatkan diri dulu di rumahku. Rumahku dekat sini, tenang saja," ujarnya.

Ejekan datang lagi dari mulutnya. Rasa sakit ini kian memerih dalam hatiku.

Berarti selama ini dia memerhatikan bentuk tubuhku ini? Aku seperti merasa dilecehkan.

Jangan terlalu berharap iblis ini menjelma menjadi malaikat, Sungmin. Iblis tetaplah iblis.

"Baiklah," tapi pada akhirnya aku menerima tawarannya. Setidaknya ia tidak akan memangsaku di dalam sana karena ia tidak tertarik padaku. Aku hanya sekedar teman kelasnya, tidak lebih. Ia mungkin hanya menunjukkan rasa simpati padaku sebagai teman saja.

"Oke, ayo," ucapnya yang kemudian menarik tanganku yang tadi lagi. Aku pun berjalan di belakangnya dan beruntungnya paying itu mengenai daerah tempat tubuhku berdiri.

Kembali lagi ke prinsip awal. Biar bagaimanapun juga aku merasa senang berada di dekatnya.

Dan ternyata di perjalanan pun ia masih setia memegang erat tanganku seakan tidak mau lepas. Atau memang lupa? Sebenarnya aku senang. Tapi tingkah lakunya ini semakin memberi harapan semu bagiku dan itu begitu menyakitkan.

Di tengah-tengah langkah kaki kami yang beriringan di bawah lindungan payung, tiba-tiba saja aku teringat suatu peristiwa yang datang darinya yang tidak pernah bisa aku lupakan sampai sekarang.

_Guru mata pelajaran Bahasa Korea sedang mengisi kelasku, dan waktu jam mengajar beliau sudah hampir habis. Sementara aku sedang menyalin ulang catatanku yang materinya diberikan oleh beliau karena sangat berantakan. Tugas-tugas yang beliau berikan di hari ini sudah selesai kukerjakan dan sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu jam pelajaran beliau berakhir._

"_Anak-anak, sambil menunggu jam pelajaran ibu habis—" sang guru angkat suara. Aku tahu, pasti sebentar lagi beliau akan menyuruh siswa untuk maju ke depan kelas untuk bernyanyi. "—Ayo ayo, siapa yang mau nyanyi kali ini?" benar kataku, memang begitulah kebiasaan beliau apabila pelajarannya sudah kelar sebelum waktunya, untuk mengisi waktu luang dengan hiburan mungkin._

"_Kyuhyun, Bu! Minggu kemarin dia ingin maju bu tapi sudah keburu bel," teman yang duduk di sebelahku dengan suaranya yang bak toa menyahut dengan semangat. Padahal orang yang dimaksud itu ditunjuk oleh teman-teman kelas waktu minggu kemarin, bukan kehendaknya sendiri. Memang kemampuan bernyanyi Kyuhyun cukup lumayan, makanya dialah yang ditunjuk. Tapi memang karena jam pelajaran sudah keburu habis karena dia tidak kunjung maju ke depan kelas juga, maka dibatalkan. Akan tetapi aku kira kelas tidak akan serela itu membatalkannya. Lihat saja teman yang di sebelahku itu menunjuk dia kembali untuk bernyanyi._

"_Eh iya! Ayo Kyuhyun maju…!" teman kelasku yang lain mulai menyahut dengan semangat pula, seolah-olah memaksa._

"_Heh! Sembarangan. Tidak tidak, aku tidak mau," dengan nada kesal Kyuhyun menolak. Aku kira dia merasa terpojokkan sekarang._

"_Oh ayolah Kyuhyun, maju! Tunjukkan suara emasmu," temanku yang sepertinya menolak tolakan Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah dan terus memaksa orang itu untuk bernyanyi di depan kelas._

_Dan berikutnya terdengar berbagai teriakan menyebut nama Kyuhyun, seakan memberi semangat. Aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku dari buku catatanku menuju ke arah sasaran kelas. Betapa masamnya muka Kyuhyun sekarang dan itu cukup lucu menurutku. Ia merasa seakan sudah di ambang menuju jurang._

"_Ayo Kyuhyun, maju," pada akhirnya ibu guru pun menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk maju._

"_Saya tidak mau, Bu!" ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat jengah dibuatnya._

"_Kalau kau tidak mau, ibu akan mengurangi nilai kamu. Mau?" ancam ibu guru, meski aku tahu itu hanya gertakan, tapi gertakan sesepele apapun tetap saja bikin takut, apalagi dari sang guru. "Yah, ibu…," benar bukan kataku? Dia mulai takut._

"_Tuh, Kyuhyun. Makanya, maju!" mulai lagi teman yang di sebelahku yang tadi itu memaksanya._

_Dan di detik berikutnya terdengar koor "Maju! Maju! Maju!" secara terus-menerus dari sebagian besar teman kelasku. Aku memilih untuk tidak ikut-ikutan, cukup melihat apakah ia jadi maju atau tidak. Kalau jadi, ya sudah, lumayan dapat hiburan suara darinya. Tapi jika tidak pun tidak masalah bagiku._

_Namun sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah deretan bangkuku—eh tunggu, dia menatapku._

_Apa? Mengapa? Ada apa?_

_Atau aku yang salah? Apa dia menoleh ke arah teman di sebelahku berhubung dia yang menyuruhnya untuk maju ke depan kelas? Tapi matanya jelas-jelas ke arahku. Ah sudahlah._

_Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun bangkit juga dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke depan kelas. Sudah bisa ditebak, pada detik berikutnya terdengar koor apa dari teman-teman kelas. Bahkan ada juga yang maju ke deretan bangku paling depan hanya untuk mendengarnya bernyanyi, termasuk dua teman di sebelahku. Memang begitulah kelasku._

"_Ehem," Kyuhyun mulai berdehem. Teman-temanku yang lain pada ikut berdehem juga. Dasar. "Lagu ini dipersembahkan untuk seseorang yang ada di sana."_

_Tangannya mulai bergerak menunjuk ke… Arahku?!_

_Apa?!_

_Astaga, aku benar-benar kaget. Dia menunjuk ke arahku? Yang benar saja!_

_Tapi ia juga memandangku. Astaga, yang benar saja! Dia pasti bercanda._

_Dan dia pun tersenyum. Astaga! Apa senyum itu untukku? Ah tidak, itu tidak mungkin! Ini pasti hanya candaannya saja._

_Namun aku berusaha untuk tetap bersikap kalem walaupun aku berusaha keras mengontrolnya._

_Tapi dugaanku disalahkan oleh teman-temanku yang mengikuti arah tunjuk Kyuhyun, dengan menyebut namaku seraya menatap ke arahku juga._

_Apalagi aku baru ingat kalau kedua teman yang duduk di sampingku sudah tidak ada di bangku mereka._

_Dan ditambah lagi berbagai koor yang sudah bisa ditebak jenisnya apa saja dari teman-temanku yang lain._

_Ah, jenis candaan apa ini? Mengapa aku jadi berdebar tidak karuan seperti ini?! Padahal aku bahkan tidak menyukainya dan tidak menyukai lelaki manapun sebenarnya._

_Bahkan aku pun belum mendengar dia bernyanyi._

"_Ehem…," lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berdehem dan kali ini aku ingin sekali melemparnya pakai buku catatanku yang ada di depan mejaku. Dan dia mulai ambil nafas untuk bernyanyi._

"_Aninde naneun aninde jeongmal igeon mari andoeneunde_

_(No, I'm not. It really doesn't make sense)_

_Babeul meogeodo jami deul ttaedo michyeonneunji geudaeman boyeoyo_

_(Even when I'm eating or falling asleep, I keep thinking about you like crazy)_

_Eonjena nareul jongil namaneul mossalgehae miwonneunde_

_(All the time I keep hating myself so badly)_

_Eotteoke naega eotteoke geudael saranghage dwaenneunji isanghajyo_

_(How could I, how could I fall in love with you? That's a bit weird)_

_Nae maeumeun geudaereul deutjyo meoributeo bal kkeutkkaji_

_(My heart hears you.. from head to toe)_

_Chingudeul nareul nollyeodo nae gaseumeun modu geudaeman deullyeoyo_

_(My friends tease me for this but my heart only listens to you)_

_Hanadulset geudaega utjyo sumi meojeul geotman gatjyo_

_(One two three, you smile and I think I lost my breath)_

_Geudae misoreul damaseo maeil sarangiran yorihajyo yeongwonhi_

_(By seeing you're smile, I'll cook with love everyday forever)_

_I love you (Love you) Love you_

_Love you (Love you) Love you yeah_

_Wae geudaen nareul jamsido nareul gamanduji annneun geonji_

_(Why don't you stop me? Why don't you ignore me?)_

_Giga makhigo eoi eobseodo nae gaseumeun geudaeman bulleoyo_

_(I feel depressed and dumbfounded but my heart only calls for you)_

_Geudael wihaeseo yoril haneun nan hwiparame sini najyo_

_(For you I will become the god of cooking in the whistling wind)_

_Hwanhage useul geudae moseube soneul bedo nae mameun haengbokhajyo_

_(Seeing your bright smile and holdings your hands makes my heart feels happy)_

_Nae maeumeun geudaereul deutjyo meoributeo bal kkeutkkaji_

_(My heart hears you.. from head to toe)_

_Chingudeul nareul nollyeodo nae gaseumeun modu geudaeman deullyeoyo_

_(My friends tease me for this but my heart only listens to you)_

_Hanadulset geudaega utjyo sumi meojeul geotman gatjyo_

_(One two three, you smile and I think I lost my breath)_

_Geudae misoreul damaseo maeil sarangiran yorihajyo yeongwonhi_

_(By seeing you're smile, I'll cook with love everyday)_

_Eonjenga bami jinagago tto bami jinagago tto bami jina na gieogi huimihaejyeodo_

_(I went through the night, and another night, and another night, even my memories are getting blurred)_

_Eonjena nae mameun misojitneun nae nuneun tteonaji anketdago geudael yeongwonhi_

_(But you always stay in my heart and in my smiling eyes, you're the one forever)_

_Nae maeumeun geudaereul deutjyo meoributeo bal kkeutkkaji_

_(My heart hears you.. from head to toe)_

_Sesangi modu useodo nae gaseumeun modu geudaeman deullyeoyo_

_(Although the whole world laughs at me, my heart only listens to you)_

_Hanadulset geudaega utjyo sumi meojeul geotman gatjyo_

_(One two three, you smile and I think I lost my breath)_

_Geudaeui gireul damaseo maeil saranghanda kiseuhajyo yeongwonhi_

_(Stay the way you are, I'm gonna say 'I Love You' and kiss you everyday forever)_

_Love you (Love you) Love you_

_Love you (Love you) Love you_

_Oh my baby my love…,"_

_Aku merasa seperti terhipnotis ketika mendengar dia bernyanyi lagu itu. Astaga! Itu romantis sekali!_

_Tidak mungkin. Dia pasti bercanda. Kyuhyun pasti hanya bernyanyi bukan menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku dan dia berbeda sangat jauh dalam konteks derajat sosial. Aku pun selama ini tidak berteman dekat dengannya._

_Tapi sejujurnya hatiku tersentuh sekali. Apalagi saat ini aku tidak menyukai siapapun. Walaupun tatapannya dia tadi keliling kelas bukan hanya ke arahku saja, tapi aku begitu meresapi liriknya dan itu menyentuh hatiku. Dan suaranya emasnya itu semakin membuatku tersentuh. Apalagi tadi kata teman-temanku, termasuk dia sendiri, bilang lagu itu untukku._

_Tapi ini pasti bercanda. Aku masih tidak ingin menerima semua harapan palsu ini. Aku bahkan masih tetap berusaha untuk bersikap kalem karena aku yakin ini semua hanya sekedar nyanyian tanpa makna, dalam artian dia tidak bernyanyi sambil mencurahkan isi hatinya. Walau hatiku berkata yang sangat bertentangan dengan itu._

"_Oke, tepuk tangan untuk Kyuhyun!" seru sang guru usai Kyuhyun bernyanyi. Bahkan ketika seisi kelas tepuk tangan dan memberikan sorakan yang seakan memojokkan aku dan dirinya, aku masih terbawa suasana tadi. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup untuk tepuk tangan. Tubuhku serasa beku oleh nyanyiannya._

_Kyuhyun kembali lagi ke posisi dimana ia duduk sebelumnya, dan diikuti oleh teman-teman yang lain yang juga tadi beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka untuk pindah ke deret bangku paling depan._

"_Ehem! Siap-siap ditembak, Sungmin!" aku mendengar teman sebelahku yang tadi itu berbicara demikian dengan kerasnya pada saat ia kembali duduk. Aku tidak marah padanya, aku hanya berpikir itu tidak mungkin terjadi, meski di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Tapi aku dan Kyuhyun sangat berbeda dalam berbagai hal. Dia tidak mungkin mencintaiku. Dia pasti hanya main-main._

_Bahkan setelah Kyuhyun kembali duduk, dia tidak menatapku lagi dari sana. Padahal kini aku mulai berpikir, jikalau tadi dia menyanyikan lagu untukku, berarti…_

_Dia benar-benar menatap ke arahku tadi sesaat sebelum ia bernyanyi._

Sejak saat itulah aku mulai menyukainya—ah tidak, aku bahkan sudah mencintainya. Dialah yang berhasil mengisi hatiku kembali setelah sekian lama kosong. Bahkan di benakku sudah muncul berbagai harapan padanya, salah satunya ialah nyanyiannya di kala itu benar-benar mengutarakan perasaannya. Dan sebelum kejadian itu, teman-temanku ada yang berkata padaku bahwa Kyuhyun menyukaiku dan ingin menjadikanku sebagai kekasihnya. Pada saat itu aku memang belum menyukainya makanya aku abaikan saja. Tapi setelah kejadian itu… Aku mulai merasa teman-temanku berkata serius dan tidak bercanda.

Tapi logikaku terus menolak semua harapan semu yang hatiku bilang bahwa itu adalah kenyataan.

Dan memang faktanya, setelah kejadian itu, dia tidak kunjung melakukan apa yang teman-temanku bilang itu padaku. Dia tidak kunjung menjadikanku kekasihnya. Lama sekali aku menunggu, hingga pada akhirnya ada suatu kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan datang.

_Beberapa hari lagi sekolah akan mengadakan psikotes. Sebagai siswi yang merasa takut mendapat hasil yang buruk atas itu, aku perlu mempersiapkan diriku sebelum hari itu tiba. Untuk itulah aku berencana untuk belajar persiapan psikotes di sekolah. Sebenarnya minggu ini adalah minggu untuk membenahi para siswa di sekolahku yang bermasalah dalam berbagai hal, sebelum pembagian laporan sementara dari kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolah tiba. Aku sendiri sempat kena masalah sebelumnya lantaran ada nilai ulangan tengah semesterku yang berada di bawah standar pada mata pelajaran tertentu. Namun karena sekarang aku sudah menanganinya dengan guruku, maka aku hanya tinggal mempersiapkan diri untuk menjalankan tes berikutnya, yaitu psikotes._

_Ketika jam istirahat di sekolahku sudah tiba, aku langsung mengambil buku latihan psikotes. Sekalian kotak bekal yang kubawa dari rumah juga kuambil, untuk dimakan isinya. Aku memang terbiasa belajar sambil makan, dan itu akan kulakukan untuk sekarang ini._

_Sejenak aku arahkan pandanganku ke sekeliling kelas. Hanya ada beberapa saja yang tersisa, termasuk aku sendiri. Yang lainnya entah kemana. Ini bagus untukku memulai belajar latihan psikotes dengan tenang._

_Aku mulai membuka buku psikotes yang kini berada di atas meja di depanku. Sebenarnya buku itu ialah buku pemberian ayahku yang dulu beliau punya. Ayahku memberikannya padaku karena beliau tahu aku akan menjalankan psikotes di sekolah, agar psikotesku itu memiliki hasil yang baik sebagai pertanda bahwa aku memiliki kepribadian yang baik. Tentu aku mensyukurinya dan memang aku ingin memilikinya dengan tujuan yang sama pula dengan ayahku. Mungkin karena pengaruh ikatan batin antara aku dan ayahku juga. Dan sekarang sambil makan aku mulai melihat-lihat isinya terlebih dahulu untuk menentukan mana yang lebih mudah untuk dikerjakan terlebih dahulu._

"_Eh, buku apa itu, Sungmin?" tiba-tiba seorang teman perempuanku berada di dekatku dan menunjuk ke arah buku yang berada di mejaku. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya karena aku sedang mengunyah makanan. Karena penasaran, temanku itu mendekatkan arah pandangnya ke bukuku. "Kamu belajar psikotes? Hahaha!"_

"_Eh memangnya kenapa? Tidak dilarang, bukan?" balasku dengan nada menyeletuk pada teman yang menertawaiku itu. Aku sama sekali tidak marah karena aku tahu akan pandangan orang-orang bahwa psikotes itu bukan ulangan, yang mana dibutuhkan belajar terlebih dahulu sebelumnya._

"_Ya ampun, rajin sekali belajar psikotes," ucap temanku itu yang sudah pindah posisi ke pojok depan kelas dan bergabung bersama teman-teman perempuanku yang lain yang sedang berkumpul di sana._

"_Siapa yang belajar psikotes?" tanya temanku yang kali ini memiliki nada bass, aku tidak melihatnya karena aku kembali fokus pada buku psikotesku, namun yang kutahu hanya Kyuhyunlah yang memiliki suara tersebut._

"_Itu, Sungmin," jawab temanku yang lain, yang bisa kupastikan adalah teman perempuanku yang tadi itu. "Rajin sekali, bukan?" sambungnya._

"_Sungmin, kamu belajar psikotes?" aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke arah bangku Kyuhyun untuk memastikan apa benar yang bertanya itu dia. Dan ternyata memang dia sedang menoleh ke arahku. Aku berniat membalas namun ternyata dia sudah berkata lagi. "Untuk apa? Ya ampun psikotes saja pakai belajar segala. Hahaha!"_

_Lagi-lagi aku ditertawai. Tapi aku tidak marah. Sudah kubilang, aku menganggap wajar tertawaan itu. "Hei, memangnya salah, ya?" balasku dengan sedikit menyeletuk lagi._

_Namun dia tidak menyahutku lagi. Dia malah terus tertawa. Orang itu memang kalau sudah tertawa susah sekali berhentinya, aku tahu itu. Ah, sudahlah, lebih baik aku teruskan belajarku._

"_Hei, yang sudah selesai tugas pengulangan ujian tengah semester matematika siapa?" tiba-tiba ada teman kelasku yang bertanya dengan nada teriakan._

_Aku langsung menoleh ke arah temanku yang sudah kukenali pula suaranya. "Aku, Eunhyuk!"_

"_Siapa lagi ya, yang mengulang?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi. "Aduh, mau kukumpulkan sekarang ini!"_

_Aku yang teringat teman kelasku yang lain yang bernasib serupa denganku dan Eunhyuk segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah bangku di sebelah Kyuhyun. "Yesung, udah selesai belum tugas mengulang matematikanya? Cepatlah, mau dikumpulkan."_

"_Iya iya, sebentar lagi selesai," jawab Yesung yang baru aku sadari bahwa ternyata dia sedang menulis sesuatu. Mungkin tugasnya itu._

"_Eh? Kau mengulang matematika, Sungmin?" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyambar sebuah pertanyaan lagi padaku._

"_Iya, mengapa?" jawabku sekaligus bertanya._

"_Yah, hahaha!" ya ampun, lagi-lagi dia menertawaiku. "Makanya belajar!"_

"_Hei, aku sudah belajar!" sahutku yang mulai kesal. Enak saja dia sembarangan menuduh._

"_Kenapa mengulang? Hahaha," dia bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar memojokkanku sekali. Mana dia terus-terusan menertawaiku. Emosiku menanjak naik. "Giliran psikotes yang tidak penting malah belajar, giliran matematika yang penting malah tidak belajar. Hahaha!"_

_Ya ampun, dia berbicara sembarangan sekali._

_Jujur saja, aku merasa sakit hati sekali. Dia tidak tahu bahwa sehari sebelum ujian tengah semester pada pelajaran matematika berlangsung, aku belajar sampai tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk pelajaran itu. Dan tubuhku berjuang mati-matian agar tidak ambruk dan tertidur. Aku susah payah melawan rasa kantukku bahkan kepalaku sampai pusing dan tubuhku juga pegal-pegal. Dan aku pun sempat bolak-balik ke tempat les selama beberapa hari sebelumnya hanya untuk mempelajari materi-materi matematika. Aku memang merasa tolol saat itu. Dan ternyata aku memang tolol, aku hanya bisa mengerjakan setengah dari soal-soal ulangan tengah semester pelajaran matematika. Aku bahkan sempat kabur ke toilet untuk menangis setelah aku selesai mengerjakannya karena aku merasa gagal. Perjuanganku sia-sia. Dan aku merasa kalah telak saat aku mengetahui hasilnya. Aku berada di tiga terbodoh dan aku diharuskan mengerjakan tugas pengulangan agar nilaiku di atas standar. Huh, kalau saja aku tidak ingat bahwa itu baru ujian tengah semester dan belum ujian akhir, aku pasti sudah bunuh diri._

"_Hei, kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku berjuang untuk itu," ucapku yang berusaha tenang, meski sebenarnya _mood_-ku sudah rusak. Namun sayangnya ia tidak menggubrisku dan terus saja menertawaiku._

Bahkan aku masih sakit hati ketika mengingat hal yang sudah lama terjadi itu lagi. Padahal malam setelah pulang sekolah pada hari itu, aku langsung memuaskan diriku menumpahkan air mata yang sudah menggunung di balik mata untuk membuang semua emosiku yang menumpuk karena ejekan Kyuhyun. Perbuatannya yang mengejekku itu sungguh keterlaluan untukku. Aku tahu dia pintar matematika, tapi setidaknya jangan menghina orang yang bodoh dalam bidang itu. Apalagi aku sudah belajar matematika dengan susah payah, aku sudah berusaha. Tapi memang nyatanya usaha itu gagal. Aku memang orang paling tolol sedunia dalam bidang matematika. Tapi seharusnya dia tidak membuat _mood_-ku semakin hancur. Apalagi aku sudah mencintainya saat itu. Rasanya cintaku hanya sampah yang tidak berarti padanya. Dan memang sampai sekarang aku masih berpikir bahwa semua harapan yang datang darinya hanyalah harapan semu yang datang dari guyonannya dia semata.

Ah, ia memang tidak akan pernah serius. Jangan berharap dia akan berbuat yang benar-benar baik kepadamu, Sungmin.

Aku melepas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dengan menarik tanganku yang terpegang itu. Aku menyesal, seharusnya aku tidak menerima ajakannya tadi. Bisa-bisa aku dijadikan mainan olehnya.

Tapi sebelum aku beranjak pergi, dia sudah menoleh ke arahku. "Hei, ada apa, Sungmin?"

Dia berjalan mendekatiku. Tidak, Kyuhyun, jangan mulai lagi. "Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku seraya menggeleng. Aku tidak kuat lagi menatap ke arahnya, apalagi tepat ke matanya. Bisa-bisa gejolak rasa ini beraksi kembali.

Dan sekarang tangannya malah meraih lengan bagian atasku. Bagus sekali, aku tidak bisa kabur. "Kamu sakit?" tanyanya yang posisinya semakin dekat daripada tadi, malah sangat dekat sehingga aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya. Dan tangannya itu sekarang malah meraba keningku.

Jangan, Kyuhyun, jangan. Kumohon.

Aku bahkan tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali selain hidungku yang terus bernafas. Jantungku, aliran darahku, temponya sangat cepat sekarang dalam melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Dadaku bergemuruh hebat. Hatiku bahkan berteriak senang, jujur saja.

Tapi logikaku terus melawan harapan semu itu. Astaga, Kyuhyun. Kubilang, jangan mulai! Ah seandainya aku bisa berkata begitu langsung dari mulutku. Tapi sayangnya mulutku seakan terkunci sekarang.

"Ah tapi keningmu tidak panas," lanjutnya yang menjauhkan tangannya dari keningku.

Pada akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap ke arahnya. "Aku memang tidak sakit, Kyuhyun," ucapku jengkel. Tsk, dia selalu saja begitu, punya persepsi sendiri.

"Tapi bibirmu itu pucat, Sungmin," ujar Kyuhyun. "Kamu kedinginan?" dan sekarang dia malah menyentuh pipiku. Nafasku berhenti mendadak. Astaga, apa-apaan ini?!

Melihat mata teduhnya serta tindakannya ini membuat aku bahkan tidak sanggup berkata apapun. Aku ingin membentaknya karena sudah melakukan tindakan yang menurutku melecehkanku karena aku tahu ini semua hanya permainannya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Gejolak rasa dalam benakku semakin menguar hebat.

Sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun mulai melebarkan jaraknya dariku sedikit, dan tangannya berhenti menempel di pipiku. "Tenang, kita sebentar lagi sampai. Kau bisa menghangatkan dirimu di sana," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Dan ia malah merangkul bahuku setelahnya. "Ayo."

Parahnya lagi, aku tak kuasa menolak. Aku malah meneruskan langkahku bersamanya. Hatiku yang senang ini seakan tidak mau kalah atas logikaku, dan pada akhirnya ia memang menang, ia berhasil mengendalikan tubuhku untuk ikut bersamanya.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN:

Ini cerita alay banget ya, kayak FTV. HAHAHA.

Maklum, jiwa masokis saya lagi kambuh nih pas nulis ginian. Abisnya, saya lagi kepikiran gebetan yang ga nembak-nembak saya. Huhuhu. T^T

Iya, saya curhat. LOL. Cerita ini juga ada curhatan saya dari pengalaman pribadi. Tepatnya yang bagian flashbacknya. HAHAHA.

Iya itu beneran pengalaman saya yang flashbacknya. Bedanya cuma lagunya doang, dan adegannya dirapiin dikit. Aslinya bahasanya ga sebaku itu dan ributnya lebih parah lagi. Hiks. Kurang php apa coba gebetan saya. Udah dikasih lagu romantis masih ga nembak-nembak juga. T^T

Tuhkan curhat lagi. Padahal ga ada yang nanya. HEHEHE.

Soalnya karena itulah saya jadi ada ide buat nulis ini. Idenya emang alay banget ya, nyusahin. Tapi kalau saya ga nuangin ide saya jadi tulisan ini, saya nahan ide saya itu kayak nahan boker. -_-

Tapi bukan berarti saya beneran ingin kayak di FF ini. Malah saya ga pengen kayak gini. Apalagi ada adegan-adegan nyelenehnya di part selanjutnya. Ya walaupun ga b*kep sih, tapi tetep aja, saya ga pengen kayak gitu di kenyataan. Hih, ya kali dah.

And, RnR? Hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Listen to You.

Author: Besajoy

Disclaimer: The casts belong to God and this story is mine.

Genre: Romance, Hurt and comfort, AU.

Rating: T+

Cast:

- Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin.

Summary: Ketika Sungmin jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang bahkan berbeda 180 derajat dibanding dirinya, namun apakah orang itu tidak akan mencintai dirinya juga seperti yang ia pikir?

Warning: GS a.k.a Gender Switch. This changes uke's gender to girl. Main characters have same age.

A/N: 11,025 words, 29 pages, in Microsoft Word. Full of the exaggerated words LOL.

Better if you hear a Kyuhyun's song which has the title as "Listen to You" before, like this fic title. Because although this is NOT a song fiction, but there are the lyrics of Listen to You. So, you know what the purpose of it is.

And if you don't like genderswitch fanfiction, go away. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Sungmin POV<p>

Aku melihat sejenak Kyuhyun yang terus menuntunku berjalan. Seumur-umur, belum pernah aku sedekat ini padanya. Perbuatannya yang paling nekat ia lakukan padaku hanya ketika ia menyanyikan lagu Listen to You di depan kelas saat itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sampai saat ini apakah dia bernyanyi sungguh-sungguh atau tidak waktu itu. Yang jelas, status sosialnya membuatku merasa rendah diri. Dia itu siswa yang termasuk golongan populer, elit, dan berandal. Untuk kepintaran pun tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dan dia pun tampan. Karena itulah dia banyak digandrungi oleh para siswi di sekolah. Sementara aku, kebalikannya. Aku bukan orang popular dan elit, bahkan aku termasuk orang paling primitif karena aku hanya memiliki satu jejaring sosial dan tidak punya satupun akun _chat_, disaat orang-orang lain pada punya. Aku pun merasa diriku kalem, meski ada saatnya aku banyak tingkah. Aku pun tolol, terutama matematika sampai-sampai aku pernah diejek olehnya. Dan aku tidak merasa cantik pula. Aku tidak suka berdandan seperti teman-temanku yang lain dan cenderung tampil apa adanya. Hah, mana mungkin dia melirikku kalau aku saja memiliki kepribadian yang cenderung terbalik dibanding dirinya.

"Nah, itu dia rumahku," katanya seraya menatapku sejenak kemudian menatap kembali ke depan, entah ke arah mana persisnya.

"Yang mana?" tanyaku, yang masih belum menangkap maksud tatapannya yang mengarah ke rumah yang mana.

"Itu, yang pagarnya warna coklat tinggi," jawabnya.

Sepertinya aku tahu yang mana rumah yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Rumah besar dengan cat tembok berwarna putih yang dibentengi oleh pagar coklat yang menjulang tinggi. Astaga! Mewah sekali! Jauh sekali dengan rumahku yang sederhana. Untung saja dia belum tahu rumahku. Bisa-bisa aku direndahkan habis-habisan.

"Oh iya, aku lihat," sahutku.

"Dekat, bukan?" tanyanya yang kembali tersenyum padaku. "Ayo, jalan lagi."

Aku baru sadar ternyata ia masih merangkulku. Aku tidak bisa kabur lagi kalau seperti ini jadinya.

Hingga pada akhirnya kami telah sampai di depan pintu pagar rumah Kyuhyun. "Pak satpam, bukakan pintunya!" teriaknya. Aku pikir ia akan membuka pagarnya sendiri.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka, sepintas aku pun melihat siluet seorang satpam dari balik sana. Aku kembali ditarik oleh Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti gerak langkahnya mendekat masuk, berhubung tangannya masih setia di bahuku.

"Ya ampun, Kyuhyun pulang-pulang bawa pacarnya, ya," sahut pak satpam.

Apa? Pacar? Satpam ini ada-ada saja. Bersama dengan lawan jenis dan hanya satu orang bukan berarti dia itu pacar. Tsk.

"Hahaha, ini bukan pacar, Pak. Teman saya ini kehujanan, jadi saya ajak dia main ke sini, sambil menunggu hujan berhenti juga," ujar Kyuhyun dengan santainya. Iya, memang aku hanya temannya, dan akan selalu begitu. Huh.

"Oh, kirain pacar," celetuk pak satpam.

"Awas, dia ini kalem. Jangan macam-macam," ancam Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk satpam itu. "Ah iya, dia ini calon yang saya maksud."

Apa? Calon? Calon apa?!

Astaga, perasaanku mengapa tidak enak begini?! Tuhan, lindungilah aku.

"Oh, calon…," pak satpam itu tersenyum. Perasaanku semakin tidak enak. "Sukses ya, nak!" lanjut beliau.

"Oke, terima kasih pak!" sahut Kyuhyun seraya mengacungkan jempolnya dan balas memberikan senyum pada beliau. "Ayo, Sungmin, kita masuk," ucapnya lagi yang lagi-lagi menarikku dengan tangannya yang merangkulku. Seandainya saja aku bisa menolak, tapi sayangnya tenaganya dia lebih kuat.

Kami berjalan melewati halaman rumahnya yang sepintas kulihat memang cukup luas. Hah, dasar anak orang kaya. Halaman rumah saja luas begitu, indah sekali pula. Seperti taman bunga. Bagaimana di dalam rumah itu sendiri. Pasti nyaman sekali tinggal di sini.

Begitu tiba di bagian teras rumah yang beratap, Kyuhyun melepas sandal yang ia kenakan di kakinya dan menutup payung miliknya. Tapi meskipun ia sudah melepas rangkulannya dariku, tetap saja aku tidak bisa kabur lagi. Aku sudah terkurung dalam sangkar.

Setelah menaruh sandal yang ia taruh di luar teras di rak sepatu, ia berjalan mendekati pintu, dan membuka kuncinya. Dan usai membuka pintu, ia menoleh padaku. "Ayo masuk, Sungmin. Anggap saja rumah nenek."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar celetukannya. Mulutnya memang suka berkata sesuka hatinya. Dan tololnya lagi aku malah menerima ajakannya untuk memasuki rumahnya.

Aku melepas sepatu pantofelku dan masuk ke dalam rumah Kyuhyun. Astaga, bagaikan istana tak jadi!

"Kyuhyun," panggilku, menyadari suatu hal.

"Ya, ada apa, Sungmin?" sahutnya seraya berbalik badan ke arahku.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku masuk? Masalahnya, tubuhku basah," tanyaku. Aku memang mendadak tidak enak hati karena ini. Bisa mengotori rumah yang sebesar ini.

"Kau ini. Aku memang mengajakmu ke sini karena itu. Kau pasti kedinginan karena tubuhmu yang basah itu," balasnya dengan santainya seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya namun hanya sebentar. Ia lalu berjalan mendekatiku. "Ayo, Sungmin. Kita ke tempat perapian saja, untuk menghangatkan diri," lanjutnya seraya menarik lenganku dan berjalan kembali dengan seenaknya sehingga membuat tubuhku sedikit terdorong. Lagi-lagi aku terpaksa mengikuti arah jalannya.

Rupanya tempat perapiannya agak jauh dari ruang tamu. Lebih cenderung berdekatan dengan ruang keluarga yang letaknya di belakang rumah.

"Sungmin, jaketnya sini," ucap Kyuhyun dengan tangannya memberikan sebuah instruksi sesuai dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Aku melepaskan jaketnya yang kukenakan lalu kuberikan padanya. "Ini. Terima kasih ya, Kyu. Tapi maaf kalau jaketnya basah."

"Hahaha. Iya tidak apa-apa, santai saja. Aku yang kasih tadi, bukan?" sahut Kyuhyun yang mengambil jaketnya dari tanganku. "Kamu tunggu sini, ya. Nanti aku balik lagi. Oh iya, duduk di dekat perapian saja biar hangat, tapi jangan terlalu dekat juga. Bisa-bisa tubuhmu nanti gosong."

"Hahaha, kau ini," aku terkikik mendengar celetukannya tadi. Orang yang satu ini memang ceplas-ceplos. "Tapi apa tidak apa-apa karpet itu nanti basah?" tanyaku lagi. Aku masih merasa tidak berteman dekat dengannya makanya aku merasa tidak enak hati seperti ini.

Aku mendapati Kyuhyun yang melengos. "Sungmin, bukankah sudah kubilang tadi, anggap saja ini rumah nenek. Jadi santai saja, tak usah tidak enak hati seperti itu, ya?" ujarnya yang sekarang sudah sangat di dekatku. Astaga, mulai lagi orang ini. Bahkan dia pun menorehkan senyumnya lagi.

Aku mengangguk pelan, dan menunduk bersalah. "Maaf," ucapku pelan. Aku takut ia merasa jengah atas sikapku.

"Hei, untuk apa kau minta maaf, hm?" ucapnya yang sekarang malah mengangkat daguku. Astaga, jarak di antara kami dekat sekali. Lagi-lagi aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya. Dan matanya itu. Ah, gejolak rasa ini…

"Kau ini," ucapnya lagi, yang melepaskan tautan tangannya dari daguku. Ah syukurlah dia tidak lama melakukan perbuatannya yang lancang itu. Dan bodohnya aku sama sekali tidak mampu untuk melawan. "Sudah ya, tunggu sini. Nanti aku balik lagi," lanjutnya yang kubalas hanya dengan anggukan. Kemudian dia beranjak pergi dariku.

Kududukkan diriku di dekat perapian. Ternyata memang di sini hangat. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata di rumah Kyuhyun ada hal semacam ini. Pasti ia betah sekali tinggal di rumah senyaman ini. Dan pasti pula teman-teman dekatnya sering ke tempat nyaman seperti ini. Aku saja baru sekali ke sini dan itu pun karena kebetulan aku bertemu dengannya tadi. Kalau tidak mana mungkin ada kesempatan untukku datang ke sini. Aku saja tidak berteman dekat dengannya selama ini.

Tapi sejujurnya aku merasa dia memperlakukanku layaknya kekasihnya di hari ini. Memakaikanku jaketnya, melindungiku di bawah payung, merangkul bahuku, bahkan tadi dia sempat menyentuh pipi dan daguku dan aku masih mengingat bagaimana rasanya. Sentuhannya itu terasa lembut seolah menyalurkan kasih sayang, matanya pun mendukung hal itu pada saat menatapku tadi. Semua tindakannya itu semakin membuatku berharap lebih besar. Ditambah lagi dengan nyanyiannya di tempo lalu itu, serta perkataan temanku yang mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku dan ingin menjadikanku kekasihnya.

Tapi memang selama ini aku tidak pernah sedekat ini. Bahkan setelah dia bernyanyi lagu Listen to You itu, aku masih merasa jauh darinya. Aku seringkali mendapat ejekan darinya, dan ejekan yang paling membuatku sakit hati ya pada saat aku mendapat tugas mengulang matematika itu. Dia bahkan belum minta maaf hingga sekarang, meski rasa sakit hatiku sudah berkurang sejak kejadian itu. Memang sudah lama sekali. Namun biar bagaimanapun salah tetaplah salah. Tapi dia bahkan tidak peka sama sekali bahwa aku merasa sakit hati dengannya saat itu. Mungkin ia sudah lupa sekarang akan itu.

Ah, dia selama ini memang tidak pernah bersikap lembut padaku. Baru kali ini. Sejujurnya aku takut aku akan dimangsa olehnya setelah ini. Aku takut bahwa semua ini hanyalah permainan busuknya agar aku bisa bertekuk lutut dengannya dan akhirnya aku diinjak-injak. Keterlaluan sekali kalau dia sampai seperti itu.

Tapi hatiku sendiri mengatakan bahwa dia benar-benar mencintaiku.

Ah, mengapa perasaanku jadi campur aduk seperti ini?!

"Sungmin," suara Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terdengar lagi. Reflek aku menoleh ke sumber suara. "Ini, aku bawakan coklat panas untukmu," lanjutnya seraya menaruh sebuah nampan beserta dua cangkir kecil di atasnya di depanku agak jauh. Aku menatap dua cangkir yang kulihat memang berisi coklat yang mengepul sedikit asap itu dengan terkejut. Apa?! Dia membawakanku minuman coklat?!

"Astaga, Kyuhyun. Tidak usah repot-repot," ucapku panik karena merasa tidak enak hati lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang suka membuatnya," ucap Kyuhyun yang kulihat mengambil tempat di sebelahku. "Ambil," suruhnya seraya melirik sesaat cangkir yang berisi coklat itu sebelum kembali menatapku.

"Nanti saja. Terima kasih, ya," ucapku seraya memberikan senyum padanya. Jujur saja aku merasa senang ia memberikanku minuman itu, salah satu minuman kesukaanku.

Ia pun tersenyum pula. "Iya, sama-sama."

"Eh tapi tidak ada racun disitu, bukan?" tanyaku cepat ketika tiba-tiba rasa curiga hinggap di benakku.

Kyuhyun tertawa dengan spontan. "Hahaha, ya tidaklah, Sungmin. Untuk apa? Untuk membunuhmu? Bisa-bisa aku dipenjara. Kamu takut sekali, Sungmin."

"Aku hanya bertanya, Kyuhyun," balasku jengkel. Sifatnya yang suka meremehkan itu muncul lagi.

"Hahaha," lagi-lagi dia terkikik. "Aku juga bawakan handuk untukmu, biar tubuhmu kering dan hangat. Sini, aku pakai," ucapnya yang kini malah mendekat ke arahku dan bukan aku yang mendekat, dan dia malah membalut tubuhku dengan handuk yang ia bawa.

Astaga, hatiku berdebar lagi. Lagi-lagi posisiku dengannya sangat dekat.

"Sungmin, berhubung bajumu basah, lebih baik dikeringkan dulu pakai mesin cuci. Sini, buka bajumu dulu."

Dia malah membuka kancing bajuku sebelah atas yang dekat dengan kerah baju yang kupakai, dan itu membuatku kaget sekali. Sial, berani sekali dia bertindak seperti itu. "Hei, kau ini lancang sekali! Kau melecehkanku!" marahku seraya berdiri. Emosiku meledak. Padahal aku sudah dibuat senang olehnya tapi ujung-ujungnya malah seperti ini. Dipikir aku setolol itu, apa?!

"Sungmin, aku tidak—"

"Heh! Keterlaluan sekali kamu!" aku membentaknya seraya mendorongnya mumpung dia sekarang sudah berdiri di depanku. Aku tidak akan memberikan dia kesempatan bicara kali ini. Aku harus melampiaskan marahku padanya. "Berani sekali kau melecehkanku seperti ini setelah kau bersikap sok manis tadi. Selama ini aku sabar menghadapimu yang terus merendahkanku dengan ejekan-ejekanmu itu. Bahkan ejekanmu yang paling keterlaluan yang kuterima pada saat aku mengulang matematika itu tidak kubalas dengan ejekan pula, bukan? Padahal aku sudah sakit hati saat itu padamu. Tapi sekarang kau malah melecehkanku, merendahkan harga diriku. Kau pikir aku perempuan murahan, hah?!"

Perih, perih sekali hati ini saat aku mengamuk demikian. Unek-unekku selama ini akhirnya keluar. Aku tidak bisa menahan semua rasa perih yang kuterima atas pisau tajamnya yang terus-terusan menusuk hatiku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Ternyata memang benar semua tindakannya hanya harapan semu belaka. Dan bodohnya hatiku sudah yakin bahwa ia mencintaiku. Keterlaluan.

"Sungmin, aku—"

"Cukup, Kyuhyun, jangan mempermainkanku lagi," aku merasa suaraku mulai serak. Dadaku terasa tercekik karena terus menahan air mata yang terus mendesak untuk keluar. "Aku tahu aku tidak ada apa-apanya di matamu, tapi tolong, jangan begini. Aku tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit ini, Kyuhyun. Aku tidak sanggup…"

Pada akhirnya aku memang tidak sanggup. Aku tidak sanggup lagi menahan air mataku keluar dari sarangnya. Rasanya hatiku sudah terkena luka bakar yang cukup parah. Aku menutup mukaku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku malu sekali karena aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan sikap cengengku ini darinya. Padahal aku ingin menganiayanya tapi mengapa aku malah jadi tidak berdaya seperti ini?!

"Ya ampun, Sungmin. Maaf…," astaga, aku merasakan tubuhku yang didekap erat olehnya. Saking eratnya aku bahkan tidak bisa meronta. "Maafkan aku, Sungmin. Aku sama sekali bermaksud untuk mempermainkanmu, menyakitimu, bahkan melecehkanmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit karena dibalut bajumu yang basah. Aku sayang padamu, Sungmin. Aku mencintaimu…"

"A—apa kau bilang?" tanyaku yang kembali dibuat kaget bukan kepalang. Apa aku salah dengar? Pasalnya aku baru terlena oleh kata-katanya tadi yang diucapkannya dengan nada yang sangat lembut dan kemudian aku mendengar perkataan bahwa ia mencintaiku di akhir yang membuatku reflek tersentak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin," rupanya aku tidak salah dengar. Mataku membelalak diam-diam. Astaga, gejolak rasaku ini… Aku tidak percaya. Bahkan nafasku sempat terhenti sejenak barusan. "Aku tidak peduli setelah ini kau akan membenciku karena aku ada rasa ini padamu. Tapi yang pasti aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakitimu seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah bersungguh-sungguh dalam mengejekmu, Sungmin. Itu hanya bercanda, sungguh. Maafkan aku jika itu benar-benar membuatmu sakit hati. Maafkan aku…"

Astaga, hatiku tersentuh sekali. Nada bicaranya benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa dia merasa bersalah. "Kyuhyun, kau… Serius… Mencintaiku?" tanyaku yang masih tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja aku dengar. Aku benar-benar terkejut mendapatinya mengutarakannya perasaannya padaku seperti ini.

"Iya, Sungmin," aku bisa merasakan anggukan kepalanya. Malah ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Jantungku mau lepas rasanya. "Aku tahu kau terkejut, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan rasaku ini lagi. Apalagi aku telah membuatmu sakit hati karena ulahku padahal aku tidak bermaksud sama sekali untuk itu. Aku merasa bersalah, Sungmin. Maafkan aku, maaf…"

Suaranya sudah mulai serak. Apa dia menangis di balik sana? "Kyuhyun, bajumu nanti basah…" lirihku yang masih dengan suara serakku pula karena baru menangis.

"Aku tidak peduli, Sungmin. Yang penting dirimu dulu," ya ampun, Kyuhyun. Kau membuatku terharu. Ia pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya yang sudah sangat kuat ini. "Kau mau memaafkanku?" tanyanya.

"Iya, Kyuhyun," jawabku seraya mengangguk. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku mengatakan padanya perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padanya. "Aku… Aku juga mencintaimu," lanjutku yang baru balas memeluknya. Aku gugup sekali ketika mengatakan ini. Mukaku terasa panas saking cepatnya tempo aliran darahku.

Ia melepas pelukannya dariku yang membuatku ikut melepasnya juga. Kedua tangannya beralih mencengkram bahuku. "Sungmin… Kau serius?"

Aku terperanjat melihat matanya yang memerah serta pipinya yang basah. Ya ampun, dia benar-benar menangis. Hatiku terenyuh. Baru kali ini aku melihat dia menangis bahkan tepat di depanku seperti ini. "Iya, Kyuhyun. Jangan nangis seperti ini. Kau laki, bukan?" ucapku seraya mengerahkan kedua tanganku untuk mengeringkan air matanya.

"Aku takut kau akan membenciku nanti, Sungmin," ucapnya dengan menggerakan salah satu tangannya untuk mengusap pipiku lembut. Apa masih ada bekas-bekas air mataku juga di sana? Entahlah, yang jelas hatiku berdebar sekali. Ternyata dugaanku salah besar padanya. Aku pikir dia tidak punya hati, karena selama ini dia seringkali terlihat berandal dan bersikap seenaknya. Tapi ternyata di balik sifat buruknya yang terlihat itu, dia memiliki hati yang sangat lembut seperti ini. Disaat aku sudah mengeluarkan semua rasa kesalku padanya, dia memiliki rasa bersalah yang besar sampai-sampai dia menangis takut seperti itu.

"Tidak, Kyuhyun. Mana mungkin aku bisa membencimu kalau aku mencintaimu," ucapku seraya mendekat padanya dan mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya. "Justru itu, aku yang takut kau membenciku karena keberadaanku di dunia ini, Kyuhyun."

"Darimana kau bisa berpikir konyol seperti itu?" tanyanya seraya menyentuh daguku. Kedua tangannya menarikku mendekat padanya. "Terima kasih sudah memaafkanku dan sudah membalas perasaanku, sayang."

Dia menempelkan bibirnya padaku dengan cepat pada saat mataku terbuka. Reflek aku menutup mataku karena terlonjak kaget. Astaga, jantungku hampir loncat rasanya. Kami berciuman. Ini ciuman pertamaku. Aku senang sekali. Akhirnya aku mendapat seseorang yang mencintaiku.

Dia menciumku dengan lembut seolah tanpa diiringi nafsu bejat lelaki. Aku membalas ciumannya dengan lembut juga. Seluruh gejolak rasa yang ada di tubuhku kusalurkan, meski itu tidak ada habis-habisnya selama ciuman ini berlangsung. Dan sepertinya ia pun begitu. Agak lama kami dalam posisi seperti ini, dan akhirnya ia juga yang melepaskannya.

"Bagaimana, sayang? Kau tidak marah lagi, bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengelap bekas ciuman kami yang menempel di ujung bibirku dengan jempolnya. Ah, aku malu sekali.

"Kyu…," panggilku dengan gugup yang teramat sangat. "Ini… Ini bukan ajang taruhan, bukan?" tanyaku yang mendadak memikirkan hal ini. Biar bagaimanapun dia itu tipikal manusia yang berandal. Aku takut dia hanya memanfaatkanku saja.

"Ya ampun, sayang. Kau masih tidak percaya bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu?" tanyanya seraya menangkupkan tangannya di pipiku.

"Bu… Bukannya begitu… Hanya saja… Aku…," astaga, mengapa aku jadi semakin gugup seperti ini?! Tatapan matanya yang lekat itu benar-benar kurang ajar.

"Sayang, dengar," ucapnya yang kini mengusap dahiku hingga kepalaku bagian atas. "Seberandal-berandalnya aku, tapi aku masih punya hati. Aku masih menghormati perempuan, apalagi kamu yang sangat aku cintai. Dan semaniak-maniaknya aku akan _game_, aku hanya mau bermain _game_ yang sesungguhnya, bukan _game_ dalam arti memainkan perasaan orang."

"Kyuhyun… Aku terharu…," ucapku yang menunduk karena menahan tangisku yang akan pecah lagi. Namun aku memutuskan untuk kembali menatapnya. "Terima kasih, sayang," akhirnya aku bisa melontarkan sapaan ini padanya.

"Iya, sama-sama, sayang," ucapnya seraya mengecup dahiku. Astaga, rasanya hati ini meloncat kegirangan. Ia kemudian melebarkan jarak yang ada di antara kami. "Sayang, bajumu belum kering juga. Dan sekarang aku ikut-ikutan basah begini," lanjutnya yang bergantian menatap baju yang kukenakan serta bajunya secara bergantian.

"Maaf, sayang…," lirihku seraya kembali menunduk. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku merasa bersalah padanya.

"Jangan pikirkan diriku, yang penting dirimu dulu. Tubuhmu itu seperti habis mandi," ujarnya. Entah mengapa perasaanku mendadak tidak enak. "Ayo sayang, buka dulu bajumu. Bajumu itu mau dikeringkan di mesin cuci. Kamu pakai baju dalaman, bukan?"

Benar, bukan. Lagi-lagi dia menyuruhku begitu. "Kyu, tapi aku malu," lirihku seraya memalingkan mukaku. Memang benar apa yang dikatakannya, tapi tetap saja aku tidak berani melakukannya di depan lawan jenis. Apalagi orang di depanku ini, bisa-bisa aku dimangsa olehnya.

Mukaku ditarik paksa olehnya agar aku bisa menatapnya. "Sayang, nanti kamu sakit kalau kau pakai baju yang sangat basah itu. Aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak nanti. Lagipula, ada pelayan wanita di rumah ini dan itu lebih dari satu. Bisa-bisa aku dipecat oleh orang tuaku sebagai anak kalau sampai aku berbuat yang macam-macam padamu."

Aku terdiam. Keraguanku perlahan rubuh. Dia terlihat bersungguh-sungguh dalam mengucapkan hal itu.

"Sayang, mau, ya? Aku janji tidak akan macam-macam," tanyanya lagi. Namun belum juga aku menjawab, tangannya sudah mulai beraksi membuka kancing baju atasku. Aku tidak bisa kabur karena ada tangannya yang mencengkeram erat lenganku. Ah tidak, aku malu sekali.

Pada akhirnya, baju berkerahku tersibak dari badanku. Hanya tinggal _tanktop_ serta behaku yang tersisa. "Sayang, aku malu…," aku tak kuasa lagi menangis karena aku sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa maluku yang sudah diubun-ubun ini. Tubuhku pun bergetar. Aku seperti ditelanjangi. Apalagi _tanktop_ yang kukenakan ini mempertontonkan sedikit garis payudaraku.

"Eh, jangan nangis sayang…," ia segera memindahkan baju atasanku ke bahunya dan mempergunakan tangannya yang itu untuk mengusap air mataku. "Maafkan aku, ya. Tapi ini untuk kebaikanmu juga. Baju basah ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

Aku tidak bergeming. Tampaknya ia benar-benar tulus melakukannya dan bukan karena dorongan nafsu.

"Sayang, kamu pakai celana pendek, bukan?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk pelan. Perasaanku kembali tidak enak. "Kalau begitu, kubuka ya roknya. Maaf ya, sayang. Aku janji tidak akan macam-macam."

Astaga, masalahnya celana pendekku itu benar-benar pendek, bahkan lebih daripada _hotpants_. Salahku juga yang mengenakan rok sependek ini pula.

Dan dia mulai membuka resleting rokku, hingga dalam sekejap rok itu sudah terbuka. Astaga, malu sekali aku mengenakan pakaian yang sependek ini sekarang di hadapan dia.

"Sayang, jangan takut, oke?" ucapnya lagi. "Ayo, sayang, angkat kakinya."

Aku mengikuti perintahnya yaitu mengangkat kaki, aku tahu supaya rokku itu benar-benar terlepas. "Aku bukan takut, tapi aku malu…," untuk kesekian kakinya aku kembali menangis. Menangis karena malu lagi. Tubuhku kembali bergetar. Bahkan kali ini rasa maluku bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"Ya ampun, sayang. Maaf…," salah satu tangannya yang menganggur kembali merengkuhku dan mengusap pelan punggungku yang terekspos. Aku menangis di bahunya. "Tenang sayang, tenang. Aku tahu kau tidak terbiasa dengan ini. Tapi tenang saja, sayang. Aku janji kamu tidak akan apa-apa."

Aku mengangguk, berusaha menenangkan diriku. Ia kemudian melepaskan rengkuhannya. "Maafkan aku ya, sayang," ucapnya seraya mengecup dahiku kembali dengan lembut. Astaga, sudah berapa kali ia meminta maaf seperti itu.

"Ayo sayang, duduk lagi, dan pakai handuknya," ajaknya seraya merangkul bahuku kali ini. Aku mengangguk dan ia menuntunku duduk di karpet kembali.

Aku duduk di karpet, sementara Kyuhyun hanya berjongkok. Kemudian aku mengambil handukku yang tadi terjatuh setelah aku berdiri tadi pada saat aku marah, dan kuselimuti kembali diriku dengan itu. "Sayang, kukeringkan dulu ya bajumu ini. Oh iya, mau sekalian kubawa baju ganti sementara punya pelayanku?"

"Eh, tidak usah, sayang. Tidak usah bawa baju ganti, itu akan merepotkan. Kumohon," bujukku seraya menarik lengannya. Kalau sampai bawa-bawa pelayannya begitu, aku jadi semakin tidak enak hati lagi.

"Iya, sayang, iya," ucapnya seraya mengusap pelan kembali pucuk kepalaku. "Ya sudah, tunggu sini dulu ya, nanti aku balik lagi. Tapi mungkin aku agak lama, karena aku ganti baju juga sekalian. Tidak apa-apa, bukan?"

"Iya sayang, tidak apa-apa," aku menjawab pertanyaan sembari mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Coklat panasnya diminum saja, sayang," ucapnya seraya menunjuk ke arah dua cangkir yang berisi minuman yang ia maksud di atas nampan dengan dagunya. "Sambil nunggu, kamu mau pinjam ponselku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Boleh," jawabku seraya mengangguk. Kyuhyun lalu mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya dan memberikannya padaku. Ternyata berjenis _android_. "Kuncinya huruf K, ya," katanya yang memberitahuku _passkey_-nya.

"Oke, sayang," ucapku seraya mengambil ponselnya dengan susah payah mengingat ada handuk yang membaluti tubuhku. Ia kemudian beranjak berdiri dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku diam-diam mengamati Kyuhyun yang terus berjalan menjauh. Astaga, jadi dia sekarang sudah menjadi kekasihku?! Aku masih tidak percaya atas semua ini. Kejadian-kejadian tadi sungguh di luar dugaanku. Aku pikir dia tipikal orang yang benar-benar tak acuh akan sekitar dan selalu bersikap seenaknya sendiri, karena selama ini yang kulihat seperti itu. Tapi ternyata dia punya juga sifat penyayang. Dan aku pikir dia termasuk orang yang memiliki nafsu bejat yang besar, mengingat ia yang seringkali bersikap genit bahkan tak jarang pula ia sering menyeletuk dengan mempergunakan hal-hal yang berbau dewasa. Tapi ternyata dia bahkan tidak menyentuh bagian tubuh sensitifku sama sekali ketika aku memakai pakaian seminim ini tepat di hadapannya. Aku tahu semua lelaki pasti memiliki nafsu itu, tapi hebatnya dia bisa menahannya mati-matian tadi. Ciumannya pun lembut sekali, seolah-olah dia benar-benar menyalurkan kasih sayang, bukan hanya nafsu. Dan kata-katanya tadi yang satu ini masih terngiang di kepalaku:

"_Seberandal-berandalnya aku, tapi aku masih punya hati. Aku masih menghormati perempuan, apalagi kamu yang sangat aku cintai. Dan semaniak-maniaknya aku akan _game_, aku hanya mau bermain _game_ yang sesungguhnya, bukan _game_ dalam arti memainkan perasaan orang."_

Ah, aku jadi ingin menangis mengingatnya. Itu menyentuhku sekali.

Ah, lelaki memang jagonya gombal.

Aku kemudian mengambil segelas coklat panas dari nampan. Disesapnya coklat panas itu sedikit. Rasanya enak sekali, dan anehnya coklat itu masih terasa panas. Entahlah karena pengaruh perapian itu atau tidak. Aku pun tidak tahu apakah ini benar Kyuhyun sendiri yang membuatnya atau pelayannya. Sejujurnya aku senang sekali jika dia yang membuatnya. Tapi jika pelayan rumahnya yang buat pun tak apa. Ini benar-benar enak.

Setelah kucicipi coklat panas itu, kuletakkan kembali gelasku itu di nampan. Kemudian aku mulai mengutak-atik ponsel Kyuhyun. Kubuka _passkey_ ponselnya dan—astaga! Wallpaper ponselnya… Itu foto profil jejaring sosialku. Foto _selfie_-ku.

Sejak kapan dia mulai mencintaiku?! Astaga, fotoku sampai dijadikan _wallpaper_ seperti ini. Rasanya ada kupu-kupu menari dalam perutku.

Aku curiga, jangan-jangan banyak foto-fotoku di dalam galeri ponselnya. Langsung saja aku ke tempat kejadian perkara.

Ternyata setelah kuutak-atik isi yang terdapat dalam menu galeri, ada satu folder yang berisi foto-fotoku saja, dalam berbagai pose yang dimana aku tidak melihat ke arah kamera. Fotoku saat menulis, membaca, makan, melakukan presentasi, mengacak-acak laboratorium, berlari, berjalan, berbagai pose ada. Astaga, jadi selama ini dia merupakan _secret admirer_-ku?!

Aku merasa tersanjung sekali menyadarinya. Kupikir selama ini tidak ada lelaki yang tertarik padaku karena memang aku tidak banyak berinteraksi dengan mereka. Aku lebih sering berinteraksi dengan yang sejenis. Dan karena itulah aku jadi mengosongkan hatiku dari lelaki manapun. Baru setelah sekian lama itu keadaan itu berlangsung, akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil masuk. Tapi ternyata dia pun mencintaiku bahkan lebih lama daripada aku, sampai-sampai banyak fotoku di galerinya ini. Padahal jelas-jelas kami ini bagaikan langit dan bumi, tapi ternyata dia akhirnya bisa menjadi kekasihku.

Setelah puas membuka galeri ponselnya, aku melihat seluruh isi menu yang tersedia. Banyak sekali _games_ di sana. Jejaring sosial serta akun _chat_ pun banyak. Maklum sekali, dia itu populer dan terkenal akan sifatnya yang maniak _games_. Berbeda sekali dengan diriku.

"Hei, sayang. Maaf ya lama," tiba-tiba aku mendengar kembali suara Kyuhyun. Dia sudah berdiri tepat di sebelahku rupanya. Pakaian yang ia kenakan bukan kemeja dan celana pendek lagi, tapi kaos panjang serta celana panjang. Dia pun terlihat lebih segar dan rambutnya basah. Sepertinya dia baru saja mandi. "Ini, aku bawakan jaket untukmu," ucapnya seraya duduk di sebelahku dan menunjukkan sebuah jaket yang berbeda dengan jaket yang sebelumnya.

"Astaga, sebenarnya kamu punya berapa jaket?" tanyaku seraya menatap jaket itu dengan takjub.

"Aku punya banyak. Hahaha," jawabnya seraya tertawa. "Memangnya kamu tidak punya jaket?" tanyanya balik.

"Aku punya banyak juga, tapi jarang kupakai semua," jawabku.

"Makanya, pakai! Jadi di saat seperti ini kamu tidak kedinginan," ujarnya yang mengalungkan jaketnya di tubuhku dengan inisiatifnya, berhubung masih ada handuk. "Oh iya, satu lagi, bawa payung!" lanjutnya seraya menjepit hidungku dengan kedua jarinya.

"Ah sayang, jangan menggodaku," ucapku yang menunduk malu. Aku salah tingkah sendiri dibuatnya.

"Hahaha. Kamu ini lucu sekali, sayang," ucapnya seraya mengacak-acak rambutku. Astaga, aku merasa wajahku seakan terbakar karena aliran darahku yang cepat seperti ini.

"Oh iya, hampir saja lupa," ucapnya lagi. Aku kembali mendongak ke arahnya, penasaran. "Kamu mau mandi? Kalau mau, aku siapkan air hangat."

"Tidak, sayang. Tidak usah. Nanti saat aku sudah di rumahku mandinya," jawabku. Aku tidak mau merepotkannya lagi.

"Kamu ini, tidak enak hati terus," ucapnya yang kembali mengusap pipiku pelan. Ia menipiskan jarak di antara kita. "Kalau begitu, kamu harus mau kuantar pulang, oke? Tidak ada penolakan."

Aku melengos mendengar paksaannya serta memergoki senyum miring yang tertoreh di bibirnya saat ia mengucapkan kalimat paksaan tersebut. Tapi aku pun diam-diam berterima kasih padanya karena sudah berbuat baik untuk yang ke sekian kalinya padaku di hari ini.

"Tunggu, aku ambil coklat panas dulu," ucapnya lagi seraya menjauhkan tangannya dari pipiku. "Punyamu sudah diminum, bukan?" tanyanya.

"Sudah sedikit," jawabku.

"Oke," ia lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke arah nampan dan mengambil salah satu cangkir. Kuharap itu bukan cangkirku.

Kyuhyun meminum coklat panas bagiannya sesaat. "Bagaimana rasa coklat panasnya, sayang?" tanyanya.

"Enak sekali," jawabku seraya tersenyum sumringah. "Itu kamu sendiri yang membuatnya?" tanyaku balik.

Ia menaruh cangkirnya terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali duduk di sebelahku. "Kalau aku jawab iya, kamu percaya?" ia malah balik bertanya seperti itu, bikin aku kesal saja.

"Ih Kyuhyun, aku serius!" rajukku seraya menggembungkan pipi dengan sengaja.

"Hahaha," ia malah tertawa. "Aku juga serius, sayang. Aku membuatnya khusus untukmu pakai cinta," ucapnya dengan muka sumringah seraya membentuk tanda cinta dengan mempergunakan keempat jempol dan telunjuknya di akhir kata ke arahku, sehingga posisi duduk kami berhadapan sekarang.

Aku terkekeh menyaksikan tingkahnya yang satu itu. "Hahaha, kau tahu? Coklat panas itu salah satu minuman kesukaanku."

"Benarkah? Wah, sama denganku kalau begitu," ucapnya yang aura bahagia di mukanya semakin jelas terlihat.

"Memangnya kamu tidak tahu? Bukankah selama ini kau jadi _secret admirer_-ku, ya?" tanyaku heran.

Aku menyaksikan kedua matanya yang membelalak. Mungkin kaget akan pertanyaanku yang membongkar rahasianya ini. "Kau… Kau tahu darimana?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terbata-bata

"Galeri fotomu, tuan Kyuhyun," jawabku. Kini gilirankulah yang memasang _smirk_ untuknya. "Dan juga _wallpaper_ ponselmu."

"Ya ampun… Seharusnya aku tidak meminjam ponselku padamu," ucapnya sambil tertunduk. Malu mungkin. Astaga, seorang Kyuhyun bisa salah tingkah seperti ini juga.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai mencintaiku?" tanyaku penasaran.

Mimik mukanya tampak berpikir. "Entahlah, aku lupa. Yang jelas sudah lama sekali."

"Selama itukah? Sampai-sampai kau lupa begitu?" tanyaku yang sedikit terkejut, sebenarnya. Ternyata memang benar sudah selama itu, aku tidak menyangka.

"Begitulah," sahutnya sekenanya.

"Jadi… Nyanyianmu yang waktu di depan kelas itu benar-benar untukku? Kau benar-benar mengutarakan perasaanmu padaku saat itu?" tanyaku dengan rasa terkejutku yang semakin besar kala menyadari hal ini.

Ia kembali mendekat padaku. "Iya, sayang. Aku benar-benar mengutarakan apa yang kurasakan terhadapmu," jawabnya yang kembali menangkup salah satu pipiku. Hatiku serasa tergelitik. "Ternyata kau masih mengingatnya, ya? Aku pikir kau sudah lupa."

"Mana mungkin aku lupa. Justru sejak saat itulah aku mulai mencintaimu, Kyu," ucapku yang kembali menahan malu. Karena itulah aku tidak berani menatap ke arahnya sekarang.

"Astaga… Benarkah?" aku mendongak mendengar nada bicaranya yang terperanjat. Aku melihat ekspresi senang di wajahnya. "Aku pikir saat itu kau malah tidak mencintaiku sama sekali karena aku tidak melihat responmu sama sekali saat aku bernyanyi bahkan setelah aku selesai. Kau tetap terlihat tenang dan sejujurnya aku kecewa melihatmu pada saat itu. Padahal aku sudah bersusah payah maju dan memberanikan diriku untuk mengutarakan perasaanku secara blak-blakan padamu."

"Kau kecewa? Ya ampun, maaf…," ucapku yang melirih di ujung kata. Aku memegang tangannya yang menempel di pipiku. Pantas saja usai dia bernyanyi kala itu ia tidak menatap ke arahku lagi. Bukan karena nyanyiannya itu hanya nyanyian untuk hiburan semata, tapi justru karena nyanyiannya bukan main-mainlah ia jadi begitu. Ternyata dia merasa kecewa melihatku yang tanpa respon dan aku merasa bersalah. "Aku… Aku hanya terlalu kaget. Kau dengan beraninya bilang bahwa lagu itu untukku dan kemudian kau menyanyikan lagu Listen to You sebagus itu. Hatiku tersentuh sekali, sampai-sampai aku bahkan tidak tahu harus merespon apa karena tubuhku serasa beku melihat tindakanmu itu."

"Jadi begitu…" tangannya yang tadi menempel di pipiku sekarang malah memegang tanganku. "Tapi terima kasih ya, sayang, sudah membalas perasaanku. Aku pikir aku tidak ada apa-apanya di matamu," jemarinya mulai menyelinap masuk ke sela-sela jari tanganku.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku terperanjat karenanya. "Eh? Mengapa begitu? Justru seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu. Aku yang justru berpikir bahwa aku tidak ada apa-apanya di matamu," aku mengeratkan genggaman tangan yang tertaut di antara kami, dan kini akulah yang mengelus lembut pipinya.

"Kamu itu cantik, baik, murah senyum, ramah. Kamu juga kalem, tapi kamu tidak pernah kalem kalau masalah pelajaran. Kamu selalu punya semangat untuk belajar, meski seringkali kamu juga terlihat lelah. Aku paling suka melihatmu presentasi, caramu menyampaikan materi sudah seenak guru, makanya aku sering bertanya padamu, dan cara menjawabmu juga enak. Kamu pun pintar, tapi kamu tidak pernah sombong. Kamu bahkan mau mengajari teman-teman jika ada yang memintamu. Aku pun pernah merasakan bagaimana diajarkan olehmu. Ingat ketika pelajaran biologi saat aku bertanya padamu? Saat itulah aku suka bagaimana kamu mengajariku. Kamu pun tidak sungkan meminta teman untuk mengajarimu jika ada yang tidak kamu mengerti. Aku pun pernah mengajarimu matematika. Kamu masih ingat? Makanya banyak guru yang kulihat dekat denganmu, tapi kamu tidak pernah mencari perhatian dengan cara yang murahan, tapi dengan cara menggali ilmu pada mereka. Itu yang membuatku sedikit iri, sebenarnya."

"Astaga… Benarkah?" aku menjauhkan tanganku dari pipinya, terperangah mendengar apa yang ia utarakan. Benar-benar menyimpang dari apa yang kupikirkan tentang diriku sendiri. "Aku… Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasa seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah merasa cantik, karena aku cenderung tampil apa adanya, dan tidak pernah berdandan seperti yang lain. Meski aku selalu berusaha untuk bahagia dan ramah, tapi aku tetap saja tidak pernah merasa orang melihat keramahanku. Aku pun kalem dalam berbagai hal, termasuk dalam pelajaran pun aku tidak merasa seaktif yang kamu bilang. Aku hanya berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik dalam memperoleh ilmu. Dan aku merasa tidak dekat dengan satu guru pun. Aku hanya berusaha bersikap baik pada mereka. Dan aku pun selalu merasa bodoh. Apalagi sejak kamu mengejekku aku karena aku mengulang matematika, padahal pada saat itu aku sudah belajar bahkan sampai tidak tidur malam. Ah, aku merasa orang paling bodoh sedunia," ucapku seraya tertunduk. Rasanya sedih lagi mengingat kejadian tempo lalu itu.

"Ya ampun, sayang. Maaf…," nada bicaranya melirih seraya menggunakan tangannya yang menganggur untuk mendorong kepala bagian belakangku dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku. Astaga, jarak di antara kami sudah sangat dekat seperti ini. "Aku hanya bercanda waktu itu. Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu begadang bahkan sampai tidak tidur malam untuk itu. Pantas saja kamu sakit hati, candaanku memang keterlaluan. Maafkan aku. Kamu boleh mengejekku sepuasnya seandainya aku mengulang materi biologi di ujian akhir."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, sayang," aku memberanikan diri mencium bibirnya usai mengucapkan hal itu padanya. Aku tidak tega juga melihat dia terus-terusan merasa bersalah begitu. Hanya sesaat aku menciumnya dan aku juga yang menghentikannya dengan memundurkan wajahku. "Lagipula, aku bukan dirimu yang suka berkata seenakmu sendiri."

"Hah, itu memang sifatku, sayang. Maafkan aku jika kamu tidak menyukainya. Aku berjanji akan merubah sifatku itu," lagi-lagi ia tertunduk dengan rasa bersalah.

"Tidak, sayang. Kamu tidak perlu merubah apapun yang ada dalam dirimu. Jadilah dirimu apa adanya seperti ini, kalau kamu sudah merasa nyaman akan dirimu yang sekarang," ucapku seraya tersenyum, berusaha menunjukkan kalau aku memang bersungguh-sungguh menerima dirinya apa adanya.

"Memangnya apa yang kamu lihat dalam diriku?" tanyanya seraya mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Kamu itu…" ah, mengapa aku jadi merasa malu lagi?! Biar bagaimanapun dia itu kekasihku sekarang dan aku harus terbuka padanya. "Sebelum aku benar-benar mengenalmu, kamu itu berandal, maniak _games_, dan suka seenaknya sendiri. Kamu pun selalu terlihat elit tapi kamu tidak bisa diam, kemana-mana kamu selalu bergaul, sehingga kamu jadi popular di sekolah. Dan justru akulah yang menganggap kamu pintar dan karena itulah kamu dikenal banyak guru, meski kenakalanmu pun jadi penyebabnya juga. Jujur saja aku… Aku sempat merasa rendah diri untuk berteman denganmu secara lebih dekat, karena aku merasa bahwa aku itu kebalikan dari dirimu. Aku tidak berandal, bahkan cenderung kalem. Bergosip saja jarang. Aku pun tidak merasa popular karena aku hanya bisa bergaul secara langsung, bukan lewat media sosial. Aku pun tidak merasa pintar dan aku juga cenderung tampil apa adanya aku, seperti yang kubilang tadi. Makanya aku kaget waktu kamu dengan beraninya maju ke depan kelas waktu itu dan bernyanyi untukku. Karena aku tidak pernah merasa dekat denganmu, makanya pada saat itu aku berpikir bahwa kamu hanya bernyanyi saja tanpa ada maksud apa-apa…"

"Kamu merasa begitu?" tanyanya seraya melepaskan genggaman tangannya dariku. Aku mendongak, takut ia marah akan apa yang kukatakan padanya. Namun ia kembali mengusap dahiku. "Astaga, jadi selama ini kamu merasa rendah diri? Ya ampun, padahal aku pikir kamu jarang mengajakku mengobrol karena kamu menilaiku tidak ada apa-apanya mengingat aku ini anak berandal. Karena aku lihat kamu sudah memiliki segala hal baik di dalam dirimu, sayang."

"Benar—kah itu?" tanyaku yang sudah menahan air mata haru mendengar ucapannya. Aku tidak menyangka ia menilaiku sebaik itu dan itu membuat hatiku tersentuh lagi.

"Iya, sayang," ucapnya. Astaga, ia memberikan senyum yang tulus sekali. "Sifat kalemmu itu justru merupakan sifat yang positif untukku. Dan kamu pun populer, kamu tahu? Orang-orang banyak membicarakanmu karena kepintaranmu, teman-teman, bahkan guru-guru. Kamu tidak populer dengan cara yang murahan, seperti karena kekayaan atau punya banyak media sosial. Dan aku pun menilaimu itu pintar, bahkan lebih pintar dari aku sendiri. Kamu pun tekun dan aku menyukainya. Kadang aku ingin bisa setekun dirimu tapi aku tidak bisa. Tapi melihatmu semangat belajar membuat semangat belajarku jadi bangkit juga, padahal aku suka malas. Kamu pun baik dan ramah, dan banyak orang yang merasakan keramahanmu, kamu tahu? Bahkan dari caramu berjalan pun orang-orang melihatnya, termasuk aku sendiri. Berbeda sekali dengan diriku yang cenderung ketus, dan kamu juga merasakannya, bukan? Dan yang terpenting, kamu selalu tampil apa adanya, tidak dibuat-buat seperti yang lain. Semua kebaikan yang terlihat di dirimu itu benar-benar merupakan dirimu. Bahkan hal yang sekecil apapun seperti berdandan, itu termasuk penampilan yang dibuat-buat. Tapi kamu tidak pernah melakukannya dan itu yang membuatmu cantik alami, sayang."

Astaga, aku tersanjung sekali. Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari semua sifatku yang baru aku dengar dari mulut Kyuhyun itu. Benarkah aku sebaik itu? Aku masih tidak percaya.

Belum selesai hatiku bergetar karena ucapan-ucapan manisnya, dan sekarang ia malah menarik daguku dan mulai beraksi mengecup kembali dahiku, bahkan kelopak mataku yang menutup mataku sekarang, pipiku, bahkan untuk yang ketiga kalinya kami berciuman bibir. Astaga, Kyuhyun, jangan sampai aku meledak karena detak jantungku yang sudah secepat pacuan kuda ini.

Dan kali ini ciuman kami berlangsung lebih lama. Bibirnya yang mulai berani menghisap bibirku itu membuatku merasakan sensasi panas yang luar biasa. Namun teksturnya yang terasa lembut justru membuatku merasa nyaman akan sentuhannya. Aku hanya berharap ciuman ini akan segera berakhir atau aku benar-benar akan meledak.

Usai ciuman kami berakhir, aku segera menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Selain karena stok oksigenku berkurang, aku ingin mendinginkan sensasi panas yang terasa membakar tubuhku karena tadi. Namun baru juga aku bernafas lega, jempol Kyuhyun mulai bergerak menyentuh bagian bekas ciumannya tadi. "Sayang, jangan merasa rendah diri lagi, ya? Aku sadar kepribadian kita ini berbeda, tapi aku harap aku bisa jadi yang terbaik untukmu. Aku tidak bisa berjanji dalam hal ini, tapi aku akan berusaha membuktikannya padamu, sayang," ucapnya dengan tangannya yang tadi hinggap di dahiku sekarang malah kembali mengelus pipiku. Cukup, Kyuhyun, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa haruku akan dirimu lagi.

Begitu kedua tangannya sudah menjauhkan diri dari anggota tubuhku, aku langsung melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya layaknya bantal. "Terima kasih, sayang. Aku tidak menyangka kamu bisa sebaik ini," beberapa air mata haru yang kutahan akhirnya menetes juga.

"Kamu jugalah yang menjinakkan diriku, sayang," ucapnya seraya mengeringkan air mataku yang keluar. Ia pasti tahu bahwa aku sedang terharu, bukan sedih.

Ia menoleh sebentar ke arah ventilasi ruangan. "Ya ampun, masih hujan juga ternyata. Lama sekali," gumamnya.

"Sayang," panggilku. Ia kembali menatap ke arahku. "Ya?" sahutnya.

"Bisakah kamu nyanyikan lagi lagu Listen to You sekarang? Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi," pintaku seraya tersenyum membujuk.

"Kamu suka, ya? Hahaha," tanyanya balik seraya tertawa. Astaga, orang ini minta kutampar. Jelas-jelas aku suka. Bukankah ia sudah tahu kalau lagu itu yang membuat ia berhasil memasuki hatiku?! Ia berhasil membuatku tersipu malu lagi. Sial.

"Baiklah, sayang. Khusus untukmu yang sekarang sudah menjadi kekasihku," ucapnya yang sudah berkali-kali mengelus lembut pipiku. Astaga, apa ia suka sekali akan pipiku ini?! Huh.

Tapi aku segera bersiap untuk mendengarnya bernyanyi kembali. Ia merangkul pinggangku dan ambil nafas untuk bernyanyi.

"_Aninde naneun aninde jeongmal igeon mari andoeneunde_

_(No, I'm not. It really doesn't make sense)_

_Babeul meogeodo jami deul ttaedo michyeonneunji geudaeman boyeoyo_

_(Even when I'm eating or falling asleep, I keep thinking about you like crazy)_

_Eonjena nareul jongil namaneul mossalgehae miwonneunde_

_(All the time I keep hating myself so badly)_

_Eotteoke naega eotteoke geudael saranghage dwaenneunji isanghajyo_

_(How could I, how could I fall in love with you? That's a bit weird)_

_Nae maeumeun geudaereul deutjyo meoributeo bal kkeutkkaji_

_(My heart hears you.. from head to toe)_

_Chingudeul nareul nollyeodo nae gaseumeun modu geudaeman deullyeoyo_

_(My friends tease me for this but my heart only listens to you)_

_Hanadulset geudaega utjyo sumi meojeul geotman gatjyo_

_(One two three, you smile and I think I lost my breath)_

_Geudae misoreul damaseo maeil sarangiran yorihajyo yeongwonhi_

_(By seeing you're smile, I'll cook with love everyday forever)_

_I love you (Love you) Love you_

_Love you (Love you) Love you yeah_

_Wae geudaen nareul jamsido nareul gamanduji annneun geonji_

_(Why don't you stop me? Why don't you ignore me?)_

_Giga makhigo eoi eobseodo nae gaseumeun geudaeman bulleoyo_

_(I feel depressed and dumbfounded but my heart only calls for you)_

_Geudael wihaeseo yoril haneun nan hwiparame sini najyo_

_(For you I will become the god of cooking in the whistling wind)_

_Hwanhage useul geudae moseube soneul bedo nae mameun haengbokhajyo_

_(Seeing your bright smile and holdings your hands makes my heart feels happy)_

_Nae maeumeun geudaereul deutjyo meoributeo bal kkeutkkaji_

_(My heart hears you.. from head to toe)_

_Chingudeul nareul nollyeodo nae gaseumeun modu geudaeman deullyeoyo_

_(My friends tease me for this but my heart only listens to you)_

_Hanadulset geudaega utjyo sumi meojeul geotman gatjyo_

_(One two three, you smile and I think I lost my breath)_

_Geudae misoreul damaseo maeil sarangiran yorihajyo yeongwonhi_

_(By seeing you're smile, I'll cook with love everyday)_

_Eonjenga bami jinagago tto bami jinagago tto bami jina na gieogi huimihaejyeodo_

_(I went through the night, and another night, and another night, even my memories are getting blurred)_

_Eonjena nae mameun misojitneun nae nuneun tteonaji anketdago geudael yeongwonhi_

_(But you always stay in my heart and in my smiling eyes, you're the one forever)_

_Nae maeumeun geudaereul deutjyo meoributeo bal kkeutkkaji_

_(My heart hears you.. from head to toe)_

_Sesangi modu useodo nae gaseumeun modu geudaeman deullyeoyo_

_(Although the whole world laughs at me, my heart only listens to you)_

_Hanadulset geudaega utjyo sumi meojeul geotman gatjyo_

_(One two three, you smile and I think I lost my breath)_

_Geudaeui gireul damaseo maeil saranghanda kiseuhajyo yeongwonhi_

_(Stay the way you are, I'm gonna say 'I Love You' and kiss you everyday forever)_

_Love you (Love you) Love you_

_Love you (Love you) Love you_

_Oh my baby my love…"_

Kembali, ia mengelus pipiku di akhir nyanyiannya. "Terima kasih, sayang," ucapku yang bibirku segera menyambar pipinya sebelum akhirnya aku kembali bersandar di pundaknya. Aku senang sekali ia menuruti permintaanku. Lagu kesukaanku ini sudah dua kali dinyanyikan olehnya untukku.

"Oh iya, ada satu hal yang penting untuk kamu ketahui," ucapnya yang jemari tangannya kembali menyatukan diri dengan jemariku.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran seraya balas mengenggam tangannya.

"Meski aku menyukai semua sifat yang ada di dirimu, tetapi bukan itu alasan aku mencintaimu," ujarnya.

"Lalu?" tanyaku lagi, penasaran akan kelanjutan ucapannya.

"Justru karena aku mencintaimu itulah makanya aku menyukai semua sifat yang ada di dirimu."

"Tsk, kau ini," decakku yang mulai gemas akan ucapan manisnya yang lagi-lagi datang padaku.

"Aku serius. Buktinya aku lupa sejak kapan aku mulai mencintaimu," balasnya.

Tapi benar juga, masuk akal. Ah, orang ini memang suka ceplas-ceplos kalau bicara.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi _secret admirer_-ku, Kyuhyun. Hahaha," ucapku seraya terkikik. Lucu juga mengetahui orang berandal seperti dia bisa menjadi _secret admirer_ yang _notabene_-nya adalah orang-orang yang pengecut. Eh? Sepertinya aku harus berkaca sekarang.

"Yang penting sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan Sungminku," balasnya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangku. "_You always stay in my heart, and in my smiling eyes, you're the one, forever."_

"Ah, kau ini," sekali lagi aku tersipu malu. Dan sekarang ia malah mengucapkan salah satu penggalan lirik Listen to You pakai bahasa Inggris. Sial.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang."

THE END.

* * *

><p>AN:

Tuhkan, ceritanya alay. Kayak FTV banget kan? -_-

Maklumin ya, saya lagi baper banget pas bikin ginian, jadi ya manis-manis kayak sampah gini deh XD

Anyways, makasih buat semua yang udah review! :D Maklum, saya harus belajar banyak dalam bidang ini XD

Yah, walaupun saya sempet nemu haters yang bukan jelekkin FFnya, tapi jelekkin saya. Lain kali, jelekkin FFnya aja ya kalo karya saya jelek, gapapa ^^ kalo jelekkin saya ya, emang situ siapa seenaknya ngatur-ngatur saya? :P

Balasan review:

To kyuxmine: anjir iya nih poteq huhuhu mana belom move on lagi sampe sekarang D": tuhkan curhat lagi XD

To Cho MeiHwa: kelihatan ya? hehehe XD lagi baper soalnya XD makasih ya udah suka :D semoga yang part ini ga ngecewain ya, soalnya gini banget sih XD

To guest: iya lagi banyak pikiran nih tbh mana bentar lagi 2015 lagi tahun kelulusan huhuhu doain yah biar lulus dengan hasil yang terbaik AMIN #lahkokjadiini XD

To Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137: ini udah next :D moga suka ya hehehe :D soalnya gini banget sih XD

To banana: makasih ya udah suka :D semoga part yang ini ga ngecewain yah soalnya gini banget XD iya nih dari pengalaman pribadi yang flashbacknya, terus karena saya keingetan terus akhirnya saya dapet ide buat bikin ini XD makanya maklumin ya kalo kayak FTV banget XD doain yah semoga gebetan saya juga suka sama saya XD #EH #GAMUNGKIN #DELULU #MAAPIN XD

To pillowpy: NAH IYA TUH ITU SAYA KE GEBETAN SAYA D""""""""": #EH #TUHKANBAPER bayangin dong, udah dikasih lagu romantis, temen ada yang bilang juga kalo dianya suka terus mau nembak, eh ga ditembak-tembak D: hiks cowo emang gitu :") #YAHCURCOL

To Heeni: AMIINNNN XD eh tapi kalo engga, ya gapapa sih. Cowo di dunia ini kan banyak, noh ada kyuhyun nganggur XD #APA #GAK

To Jihae Kyumin: slengehan gimana? salah saya juga sih yang bikin FF XD maklum, lagi baper XD

To sparkyuvil: ini udah dilanjut :D moga suka ya :D maklum gini banget sih partnya, kayak FTV XD

To PopySalang137: apa itu yang dialami gebetan saya juga ya ke saya, gengsi gitu? Ah tuhkan ngarep :") HEHE XD Ya sama kayak saya ke gebetan, jadi greget sendiri. udah dikasih lagu romantis, temen ada yang bilang juga kalo dianya suka terus mau nembak, eh ga ditembak-tembak sampe sekarang D: ini udah dilanjut :D moga suka ya hehehe :D maklum partnya gini banget, kayak FTV gitu jadi alay XD hiks, cowo emang gitu, tukang php :")

To dewi. : iya ini udah dilanjut :D moga suka ya hehehe :D maklum alay banget partnya kayak FTV hahaha XD

To gymgyu: yah daripada dibawa baper mulu bikin feel gue kayak mau boker kak, mending dituangin ke dalam tulisan, kan lumayan XD iya penyampaian bahasanya gue juga ngerasa kurang, soalnya emang lagi ngeblank D: biasanya kan gue emang make kata-kata yang lebih puitis nah ini engga hehehe maklum lagi baper XD plus gue ngerasa udah pada lupa kosakata yang bermakna kias gitu jadi perlu digali lagi XD malu tapi mau HAHA TAE itu gue banget ke gebetan D": gebetan gue peka ga masalahnya D": #TUHKANCURCOL XD iya oke kak gue bakal belajar buat nulis lagi kalo sempet udah mau deket-deket ujian-ujian kelulusan sih kak D:

To TiffyTiffanyLee: ini udah diupdate :D moga suka ya :D part ini alay banget sih XD iya makasih fighting juga buat kehidupan yang keras ini XD

To melee: dor? dikira mau ditembak pake senapan? mati dong? #GALUCU #MAAPIN XD haha amiiinn kalo gebetannya peka XD tapi kalo engga, ya gapapa sih. Cowo di dunia ini kan banyak, noh ada kyuhyun nganggur XD #APA #GAK


	3. Replies for Reviews

Halo! Chapter ini bukan terusan FF ini kok, tapi balasan review XD

Makasih ya buat semua yang udah review :D walaupun tuh haters muncul lagi haha tapi udah saya apus XD saya bakal nanggepin haters di sini aja ya~

Buat haters, saya kasih tahu ya, nama "joy" di penname saya bukan hanya berarti joyer loh ya~ saya kasih nama "joy" itu karena merujuk ke dalam pemaknaan bahasa inggris yang artinya "kebahagiaan" dan makna itu berarti luas, saya berharap saya selalu mendapat kebahagiaan di dalam hidup saya AMIN dan saya pun menaruh harapan seperti itu ketika saya memilih fandom, ketika saya memilih bias, ketika saya memilih OTP. DAN OTP SAYA GA CUMA KYUMIN! CATET! OTP saya banyak di banyak boyband dan girlband serta artis-artis lainnya. Dan saya juga suka semua couple di Super Junior TANPA KECUALI. Walaupun KyuMinlah yang utama. Jadi, ga penting lah ya kalau saya permasalahin crack pair kalau pairnya itu dari sesama member SJ, toh pada kenyataannya KyuMin kan yang "crack" duluan? #DEAD Ya udahlah, ujung-ujungnya juga yang sama Kyuhyun itu saya XD #SLAPPED Dan mau saya unstan Sungmin kek, mau gimana kek, itu kan hak saya, terserah saya, saya cuma make Sungmin buat deluluin KyuMin juga terserah saya, ga ada yang bisa ngatur-ngatur saya!

Dan buat review yang lain, oke disini aja ya XD

Buat kyuxmine: bukan kok :D hatersnya pengecut banget, ga kasih tahu nama XD udah gitu tolol banget lagi, pair SJ aja dipermasalahin. hehehe lo aja baper apalagi gue yang bikin dan ada yang ngalamin langsung juga lagi huhuhu T^T makasih ya udah baca! :D

Buat Cho MeiHwa: maklum masih anget XD hahaha XD kapan ya Kyuhyun kayak gitu ke saya? XD #SLAPPED

Buat PopySalang137: YEEE OTAK MESUM! XD Iya gapapa kalo ngekritik FFnya mah XD namanya juga masih belajar XD dan emang sebenernya saya juga kurang sreg sama kata-kata saya yang saya pilih di FF ini, karena biasanya lebih kias. Tapi berhubung saya lagi baper+mikirin gebetan #YAHKETAHUAN akhirnya saya jadi mendadak idiot gini deh XD oh ya, tapi buat yang bagian "beha" itu tadinya juga saya pake kata itu XD cuma saya pikir, takut FF saya diapus disini karena make kata-kata yang vulgar pake bahasa inggris gitu deh hehehe XD iya kalo ada ide sama waktu luang pasti nulis lagi kok :D cuma ya berhubung saya bakal sibuk bentar lagi soalnya udah kelas 12 jadi ya gitu T^T

Buat ShinJiWoo920202: iya masokis, orang yang tersakiti D: #TSAH hehehe ya daripada digalauin mulu mending dibikin FF yakan XD iya HUHU kenapa sih ada aja PHP di dunia ini T^T #TUHKANBAPER #MAAPIN. iya sayang-sayangan mulu hahaha saya keinget temen-temen saya di real life kalo pacaran pake kata "sayang" mulu jadi gitu deh XD HAHAHA LEBARAN WKWK itu ya saking Kyuhyun ngerasa bersalahnya gitu deh jadi minta maaf mulu sama Sungmin kan dia sayang hehehe jadi gamau nyakitin cewenya gitu XD

Buat guest: hehehe XD alay yah kayak FTV XD

Buat dming: nah udah saya kira pasti ada yang kritik begini XD iya ini kan saya emang niatnya makenya bahasa indonesia bukan campur aduk sama bahasa korea juga, jadi makenya "sayang" bukan "chagi" XD ya kalo mau mah ganti sendiri aja, toh artinya juga sama kan? XD LAH SEKUEL? Otak saya mentok XD

Buat sparkyuvil: bukan kamu kok yang ngebash saya XD ada tuh pengecut yang ga nyebut nama haha tolol banget kan XD hmm sebenarnya saya juga sempet ngerasa begitu XD cuma saya keinget temen-temen saya di real life kalo pacaran pake kata "sayang" mulu XD enggak kok enggak justru kritikannya membangun hehe jadi saya bisa tahu kejelekkannya dimana makasih ya :D iya dari pengalaman pribadi yang bagian flashbacknya doang, selebihnya mah saya yang delusi sendiri XD

Buat wuhan: tuhkan kayak FTV XD saya juga ngerasa gitu loh sebenernya XD cuma yah berhubung saya keinget temen-temen saya yang lain kayak gitu jadi saya coba aja deh XD kan anti-mainstream #GAK XD makasih komentarnya :D

Buat hanna: hehehe kyuhyun orang gampang ketawa disini #PLAK XD hehehe itu garagara saya keinget temen-temen saya yang lain kayak gitu jadi saya coba aja make kata "sayang" XD

Buat PaboGirl: nah! komentar ini nih saya suka! saya kutip ya, "Yg penting terus berkarya. Pairing kan hanya meminjam cast..ff itu cm sarana omenyampaikan ide cerita... jd drpd ga dikeluarin kan mending dijadikan ff aja... ada yg baca thx yg ga ya ga usa bashing... kl ak si lebih suka baca ff krn isi waktu... kalo bagus bakalan ditunggu selalu kl ga ya paling biasa aja. Drpd bilang jelek diri sendiri aja ga bisa bikin.. suka bc ff kyumin krn mungkin dr pairing paling ccok aja..." nah saya setuju sama kamu! Yang penting kan ceritanya kan, bukan tokohnya XD kalo aku sih tokoh dalam sebuah fiksi itu ga begitu penting lah ya... KyuMin kan cuma sekedar penambah bumbu-bumbu greget (?) XD

Buat TiffyTiffanyLee: hehehe saya aja yang bikin iri XD kapan ya saya kayak gitu ke gebetan XD #EH haha iya tenang aja hatersnya konyol kok, lumayan buat jadi pelawak saya XD makasih semangatnya hehehe GBU :D haha gapapa kok ga telat yang penting ninggalin jejak di review dan ga jadi siders :D itu udah jadi nilai plus buat saya :D kalo sekuel uhm saya ga niat bikin sih sebenernya hehehe XD cuma kalo tiba-tiba ada ide nongol ya bisa aja dibikin XD itu udah diedit hehehe udah kelihatan alamat blognya, kalo ga cek aja di profil saya :D eh ya, oleh-olehnya mana? XD #kidding

Buat guest: jahat amat kalo Sungminnya diphpin hahaha XD

Buat banana: LAH SAYA BELOM JADIAN ._. dia cuma gebetan saya aja sampai saat ini hehehe XD iya ga php coba gebetan saya kayak kyuhyun hiks :") #TUHKANCURHAT

Pokoknya makasih banyak ya buat yang udah review! Jadi semangat buat nulis lagi hehe XD Dan buat siders lain, muncullin diri dong huhu eh tapi semoga siders yang baca juga suka yah :D dan FF saya yang lain juga hehehe XD

Oh iya, saya juga punya FF yang series alias berchapter-chapter~ kalo mau baca silahkan kunjungi blog saya di kyucheers . wordpress . com (hilangkan spasi) X3 atau mau saya publish disini? Saya bakal berusaha nyelesaiin kok sampai tamat hehehe XD

Kalau ada review lagi dari FF ini bakal saya tulis lagi kok di bagian ini :D ayo readers tinggalin jejak ya X3 segala bentuk pujian dan kritikan dari semua FF saya akan saya terima kok :D


End file.
